Anything Again
by MmmSuite
Summary: This story is as the title says. It's Anything for Me all over again, but completely and totally different beyond chapter one. Set after Fast Five. Shows what Letty is doing and why she's playing dead.
1. Ready to Run

**A/N – Alrighty, so here it is. I have fics that are knocking down the doors of my brain to be posted. Not only am I posting this fic tonight, I'm posting a fic that is part three to the Anything for Me storyline as soon as I edit it. **

**Firstly, about this fic. This story is Anything for Me in a parallel universe. It's going to be the same outline and characters but different. This will not be the Dotty love fest I wrote in Anything. So be prepared. This chapter will sound almost identical to the first chapter of Anything. There are crucial changes that are going to steer this story down a different path. **

**I highly recommend you read or reread some of the flashbacks in Anything to get some of the background information for these characters. Particularly, the ones in chapters 2, 5, and 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Ready to Run <strong>

_Nola McKnight walks down the hall and meets up with Agent Jamie Coleson. They are in a private wing of a hospital in Los Angeles, CA. _

"_Jay, this better fucking be worth it. I cannot be off his radar for too long. If I get caught slipping up I'm dead."_

"_Nola, you don't have to tell me anything. I would never risk your cover if it weren't absolutely necessary. But she's the one." _

_Coleson hands McKnight a file. She opens it to find a picture of Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz inside. She reads over her known and suspected criminal history. Along with the exploits of some of her known associates. She looks at Jamie. _

"_How the hell did you find her?" She asks him, handing back the file, holding her hand longer than absolutely necessary. _

"_FBI had her." He says letting go of her hand. _

"_I need to talk to her." _

_He opens the door of a hospital room for her and she walks into Letty's room. She's lying in bed banged up and bruised from her crash. _

"_Hi Leticia, my name is Nola McKnight. Well Nola Faerber, but that's a long story. I need you to come work for the CIA. In exchange, I can get you everything you want and more. But you'll just have to give your life to me for awhile." _

"_Sounds intriguing. Not interested." _

"_Leticia, I don't think the bullet wound in your chest would agree with you walking away from this. My boss is looking to either give you back over to those idiots at the FBI that don't know that the man they are hunting is right in their own backyard. Campos is Braga, case solved. Meaning they have no chance of keeping you alive. Or he'll get you what you want. This is the best deal anyone is ever going to offer you." _

_Letty thinks about Nola's words. _

"_Call me Letty. What would I have to do for you?"_

_Nola and Jamie look at each other and smile. _

"_For starters, we kill you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later. Berlin, Germany. <strong>

Letty and Nola and their crew are looking at the sketches outlining the formations of the convoy they are about to overtake. This grab and go has been planned down the millisecond. However, they still wanted to go over it one last time.

"Everyone knows where their positions are." Letty barks. "Nola is going to be on the second truck. If everyone does their job, she'll make it off alive. If she doesn't, you might as well eat your gun because you're next if we go home without her."

Nola laughs.

"I want those two trucks blown within seconds of them being aware of our presence. Nola, is there any way I can hope for flesh wounds from you"

"Nope. I don't do stun."

Letty chuckles knowing what her answer was going to be and not really caring either way.

The team gathers their belongings and gets into their respective cars.

Christoff comes to the window of Letty's car. "Consider wearing your vests. It would make your husband very happy."

"Absolutely not," Letty says. "It's your job to keep us alive not ours."

Letty pulls off kicking up dirt and gravel onto Christoff.

When the team catches up to the convoy everyone works efficiently and the two trucks are blown up.

"Nice."

Letty pulls in front the truck and keeps steady with it as it dodges the remains of the blown escort truck. Letty puts the convertible top down and Nola climbs to the front to the truck. She shoots the passenger before he gets his gun aimed. She shoots the driver in the shoulder and climbs in the side window as he tries to hold his wound.

When Nola pushes him out of the truck, Letty pulls alongside her.

"Flesh wound!" Letty yells to her.

Once the other vehicles are disabled they drive off into the night with the truck full of stolen Japanese prototype weapons.

At the rally point Nola hops out of the truck and hands the keys off. She and Letty walk over to the orange and black sports car that's waiting for them.

"Are you sure you ladies don't want me to accompany you?" Christoff says in his thick German accent. Christoff is Dierk Faerber's confidant and right hand man.

"Nien." (No) Nola replies. "We'll see you at the airstrip in the morning. Make sure us getting the other merchandise to the plane is not a problem."

The two women climb into the car and drive away.

"So tell me again why we're not taking all the weapons, drugs and money and disappearing," Nola says to Letty.

"Because your ass pulled me into this shit and after three years I want everything I started this for."

"I've been here nine years and all I want is the weapons, drugs, and money."

"So all that sex you've been having with Jamie at our meetings?"

"Just sex. He's getting married soon to an agent named Kiyomi. My husband is like 60 Letty, I have needs. It's sort of like you getting the target off your family's back and walking away without ever telling them you're alive. I care, but not that much."

Letty grimaces and looks out the window.

"They're good without me and I'm feeling much the same. I didn't realize that I needed an out, not an in. But now that I have one, I'm not wasting it and getting sucked back into Dom's orbit."

Letty and Nola go to a rendezvous and pay a hefty 23 million USD for a large shipment of drugs to be delivered to the airstrip in the morning.

"Nice doing business with you ladies."

The dealer eyes Letty's body appreciatively. She ignores him completely and climbs back into the driver's seat.

They head back to their hotel and change. Letty into jeans, knee high heel black boots and a leather jacket. Nola into a casual black dress and stilettos. They leave for another meeting a restaurant. The second they walk in are greeted by the owner who falls over himself to please them.

Letty hands him a large amount of cash. "We're paying you a lot of money. No video within an hour before our arrival or after we leave."

"Of course, Miss Ortiz. Of course."

Nola chuckles at the fear in his eyes. She's going to miss the power her name invokes. But she'll trade power for freedom in a heartbeat.

They are escorted to the private room where Jamie Coleson awaits them.

"Nola, Letty. You're late."

"It takes time to rob the military of weapons and buy a shitload of drugs," Letty says to him.

"Plus, the dealer had a crush on Letty."

"Don't start that shit."

They have food already waiting for them. Letty grabs a beer ignoring the dishes.

"Letty do you have any clue where Faerber is having you all drive the merchandise to in order to make the deal with the Russians?"

"Not yet. I don't think he's going to alert us until the last possible minute. I wouldn't risk something going wrong with a $4 billion deal would you?"

"Nola, the money?" Jamie asks turning to Nola.

"It'll be taken care of. The second the money is put into his account it'll be routed to the Agency, along with everything in all his other accounts. Then you guys move in for the weapons and the drugs."

This is Nola's specialty. The heists are fun for her. But her real value lies in her tech skills. No one else has the kind of access she does being his wife.

"And Faerber?"

"Dies," Nola says firmly. "I won't compromise on that."

"I'll get you the location to get the weapons, she'll get you the money." Letty finishes her beer. "I get my deals and she gets Faerber dead."

"Anders won't care what happens to Faerber."

"Did you get me what I wanted?" Letty asks.

Coleson hands Letty a thick file. She opens it to a picture of Dominic Toretto locked in a kiss with Elena Neves. Letty's jaw clinches back and forth. She flips the pictures of them to one of Mia Toretto on a beach wearing a yellow and white dress. This time her eyes go misty.

"Anyday now." She mutters to herself. "This is my only regret walking away from this."

"You don't have to." Nola comforts. "You could be a part of her life. The baby's life."

"He'll never let me have peace if I go back. I want to do this for them, all of them. But I want a clean break. Or he'll spend the rest of our lives ripping me apart."

They finish their meeting and their dinner and leave the restaurant. Forty-five minutes later so does Coleson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So are you interested in reading more? The rough cut is done but it needs some brushing up. Like I said this chapter sounds much the same but moving forward you will see that this tale is completely different.**


	2. Back from the Dead

**A/N – Okay. I didn't want to attach this to my original notes. This fic is completely dedicated to STR8BKCHICK. She wasn't sure of my original vision for this story but humored me and allowed me to share it with her anyways. I'm thankful for her trust! **

**You will begin to see the differences now. I know Chapter 1 is pretty vague. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Back from the Dead<strong>

Letty is back at the compound in the middle of nowhere, that has been her home for the past three years. She sits having lunch and discussing yesterday's events with the man she works for, Dierk Faerber.

"Thank you Letty! You have been invaluable to making this deal possible. No one in my employ was equipped to lead these missions. I've just had Nola deposit the last of your payments into your account. After talking to her I'm certain we can arrange for you have a rather large bonus when the deal is completed."

Letty smiles at the thought of more money on top of what she already has stashed away for when this is over. Then wonders how much of it will actually be hers when it's all done.

"I have something else I'd like to discuss with you darling."

Letty, curious, sits up straighter in her chair and puts her fork down.

"What's that?"

Dierk folds his hands and studies Letty for a moment.

"You came here specifically for this deal. Will you stay on here when it's done?" Faerber asks Letty.

She wonders if it's really a question.

"My plans are not yet set in stone." Letty answers.

Faerber breaks into a wide smile. "Good, that means there is still a chance. You make my wife very happy. I'm sure she would love for you to stay here."

Letty looks up as Nola comes out to the poolside table where they are having lunch.

Dierk Faerber is immediately on his feet and kisses his wife. Nola returns the kiss with an amount of sincerity that always causes Letty to wonder what else Nola is capable of lying about.

Anything.

"You ladies talk. I'll see you both at the club tonight."

He embraces Letty and walks away.

"You're a beautiful liar."

Nola smiles a little. "I have to be. It keeps me alive. So, I transferred your payment into your account. Same as always half in the account Jay knows about, half in the other one I set up. When this is done, you'll be set in case things don't go as planned."

"And you?"

"I'll get my share of the fortune at the exchange. If anything goes wrong, I won't need it anyway."

* * *

><p>That night Letty and Nola are sitting in the club having drinks. The women have chosen to avoid the VIP section and sit in the club in their usual table. They know that there is a careful watch on their every action.<p>

Both of the women looking around at the people moving to the music and sit thinking over the changes to come in the next few days.

Across the club at the entrance Han and Giselle walk in and look around in the scene.

"So this is the best club in all of Germany?" Han asks.

"That's what I hear." Gisele says moving to the music in her little dress.

They make their way to the bar and order drinks. Han is casually taking in the darkened room and the sweating bodies and the loud music.

"Let's dance." Giselle says, taking the drink from his hand and leaving it on the bar.

They make their way to the dance floor and start to move. He catches sight of two women sitting at a table near the dance floor but doesn't pay them anymore attention as Gisele dances in front of him.

Letty looks up from her conversation and her eyes bug at the sight of Han in such close proximity.

"Shit!"

Letty turns away from the couple.

"What!" Nola asks instantly alarmed.

"We have to go now. I'll explain later."

The women are up and out of their chairs headed for the side exit lightning fast. They pushed past everyone in their way without concern for manners just hast.

The sudden moment catches Han's eye since he'd been unconsciously thinking about the women at the table.

One he found very appealing as she hastened from the club. Then he found his eyes wandering back to the other. There was something familiar about her. He couldn't quite place it.

Then she turns to say something to the other woman behind her and her hair swings just the right way and his eyes lock on the face of Letty. Han stares taking her in and knows for sure that it's her.

"Han!" Gisele breaks his concentration and he looks at her. By the time he looks back, Letty is gone.

Han takes Gisele by the hand and exits the club through the main entrance. His eyes are searching rapidly for the ghost he laid eyes on moments ago.

No sign of her anywhere.

He knows it was her.

"Han! What the hell is going on?"

"Brace yourself. I have to call Dom and he's about to tear Berlin apart."

* * *

><p>In the South Pacific on a small island Dominic Toretto, Mia and Brian O'Connor and Elena Neves sat in the living room on the O'Connor's beach house have drinks and talking about naming Mia's baby.<p>

"I say name the kid Dominic or Dominique, depending, and be done with it." Dom suggests quiet seriously.

Dom sits back on the couch and takes a drink of his beer.

"You're kidding right?" Brian says. "We're not naming our kid after you. Let's hope it comes out with more hair too."

Elena rubs Dom's head and places a kiss there.

"Oh, I like the bald head," she says, kissing him again.

"I'm sure, but bald babies are funny looking." Brian says. "Seriously Dom, did you come out like this?"

"You can only hope the kid looks this good O'Connor."

Mia shakes her head. "No way we're naming the baby after you. I have ideas on a name or two."

Mia's eyes go to Elena and then to Brian. There is an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few seconds.

"I'm going to get the cake." Mia stands up quickly and grabs her stomach when she feels the baby drop. "Ahh!"

She hisses from the discomfort.

Brian and Dominic are at her sides at once.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers.

"You sit down, I'll get cake." Dom says firmly and helps Brian get her back into her chair.

* * *

><p>Later that night at home in bed with Elena Dom thinks about Mia becoming a mother soon. He loved the thought of a little person in his arms and in his heart. There had only been one time in his life when he thought he was going to be a father.<p>

He mind wanders back to the Dominican Republic.

_Dom and Letty are sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for the test results from the pregnancy stick she just peed on. _

_Dom sits waiting, excited by the possibility of fatherhood. _

"_You would be happy about this." Letty remarks a little bitterly. _

"_Of course I would be and you should be." _

"_Please Dom. What are we going to do with a baby?" _

"_Feed it, change it, sing to it. You know the usual." _

_Letty laughs. "Please don't sing to it." _

"_Please Letty! Don't try to act like you don't love my singing." _

"_Not an act." _

_Dom feigns hurt feelings. _

"_That's fine. I'll take your abuse since you're having my child. Check the test." _

_Letty gets up and looks at the test and a smile spreads across her face. _

"_It's negative." _

"_What!" _

_Dom is on his feet and next to her instantly. _

"_Reread the directions. You're Spanish may be off." _

_Letty laughs at him and his joke even at a time like this. _

"_Dom it's negative." _

"_Damn it. It'll be like 5 years before your ass misses a pill again."_

"_I didn't miss a pill, I took those damn antibiotics. But we don't need to be missing pills or thinking about babies. Did you forget what we're starting in the next couple weeks?" _

_Dom picks her up and puts on the bathroom counter. _

"_Do you think I wouldn't walk away from all that bullshit if you were pregnant?" _

"_I like 'all that bullshit'. I'm not ready for a kid Toretto. I'm still not over you skipping out in Mexico. What happens if things get hot here and I've let your ass knock me up?" _

_Dom doesn't answer but pulls her lips up so he can kiss them firmly. _

"_I don't know. But if you let me knock you up we could go somewhere and hide in a nice quiet corner and have our baby. Maybe try to take ourselves out of situations where the heat is on. So me needing to separate from you is a nonissue." _

_Letty pushes him hard in the chest. _

"_You leaving me should always be a nonissue." _

_Dom bends down and pushes his mouth onto hers. _

"_You're right." _

_Letty gasps at the words and pulls back. _

"_That's right, I said it. Let's do these jobs and settle down. For real. No side jobs. No bullshit. Meaning no more heat being drawn our way. Let's build us." _

_Letty pulls Dominic back to her mouth and starts to kiss him with renewed passion. _

_He reaches between them and slides her underwear off. _

_He wastes no time guides himself inside her and grinding hard into her. She opens her legs wide to make the most of his penetration. He locks his fingers with hers and pins her arms to the mirror. _

"_Then you'll have my baby?"He gruffs the words into her ear. _

_Panting, Letty replies, "Then I'll have your baby." _

Dom's ringing phone snaps him back to the present. His heart is heavy with what he'll never have now. His own kids would never exist without Letty to mother them. So he'd have to settle for only ever being Uncle Dom.

An idea that was both joyful and agonizing at the same time.

The phone rings for the third time before he grabs it up and leaves the room to allow the still sleeping Elena, to remain undisturbed.

"Yeah."

"Dom. I have news."

Dom looks at the clock. He and Elena had slept in late today.

"What is it?"

Han exhales deeply.

"I'm in Berlin. I saw Letty in a club tonight."

Dom's heart starts to pound in his throat. He swears that he's about to throw it up fully intact.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I said, I saw Letty. She's alive. It was her. I'm damn sure."

He starts to wonder how long before this dream is interrupted like all the others before now.

He has no words for Han on this.

"I'll be there on the next flight."

Dom hangs up the phone and has to be conscious not to crush it in his hands.

Letty is alive. How could she be? She couldn't be, he knew it was all a mistake. He was going to Germany to get ripped apart again. But even still he had to follow the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thoughts? Still unsure? It okay. You'll just have to trust me! **


	3. Symbol of Loss

**Chapter 3 – Symbol of Loss**

Letty is in the driver's seat heading full speed back to the compound. She's shaking at how close she was to Han in the night club. She could not get caught before she had a chance to finish this job and disappear.

"Do you think he saw you?"

"No, we were out of there fast. I'm going to stay on the property other than that last meeting with Jamie. Shit like that can't ever happen again."

Nola nods thoughtfully.

"Where are you going to go afterwards? When this is all done?"

Letty thinks for a minute of the plans she's been devising in her head.

"I think I'm staying in Europe. I want to go to Rome. There are no ties there."

"There are no ties in Germany, but you have a big family with a wide reach."

"Yeah, but if needed to I could move hastily after this job is done. For now, I just need to cover my ass."

Letty sighs heavily thinking of if she were to make another mistake like this.

"So tell me about Han," Nola says only half joking. "He's hot."

Letty laughs at Nola. "You have some serious issues."

* * *

><p>Mia awakens late in the morning and finds Brian out of bed and the smell of breakfast wafting throughout the house. She pads down the hall to the kitchen and finds Brian there.<p>

"Aww, babe, I was going to bring you this to bed. Go lie down. You're not going to be sleeping too much in a few weeks. I want you to enjoy it while you can."

Mia sighs at the thought of all the good things coming her way over the next few weeks.

She goes over and kisses Brian.

"There's not going to be too much time for this either."

Brian pulls his wife closer to him and deepens their kiss. When he starts to move his hands up her nightgown he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Brian groans at the timing.

"I'll get rid of them. It's probably your brother."

"Good luck getting rid of him."

Brian makes his way out of the kitchen to the front door. He readjusts his obvious erection before opening the door. He's ready to tear into Dom about his timing and is surprised to see Elena standing there.

"Hey…" Brian says confused at her appearance in his doorway first thing in the morning. "Come in."

Brian steps asides and lets her walk in. He leads her to the kitchen while trying to read the expression on her face.

"What's up?"

"Have either of you talked to Dom?"

Elena's demeanor worries Mia.

"No. Why?"

Elena hands her a receipt that she printed out.

"Because I woke up this morning and he was gone. I thought he had gone for a run or something. I went to pay bills and I had an email from the airline about a flight to Germany."

"Germany!"

Mia reads the receipt; her eyes bulging as she reads down the lines.

"He left in the middle of the night and caught a flight to Germany?" Mia is confused. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Mia. I tried calling him and it went straight to voicemail. I thought he may have talked to you."

"I think Han and Gisele are in Berlin. I'm pretty sure that's where Han said they were headed." Brian remembers the conversation with Han about a week ago.

Mia goes in the living room and snatches up her phone off the coffee table. She dials Han's number rapidly.

"Hello?"

"Han, why is my brother on his way to Germany in the middle of the night?"

Han sits in silence thinking over his answer.

"He didn't talk to you?"

"NO! That's why I'm calling you!"

"I saw Letty, alive. She's here in Berlin. I saw her yesterday evening."

Mia whirls around to see Brian and Elena's curious eyes trained on her.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her. I know it was her. I would have thought Dom would have told you after I called him."

"Elena woke up this morning and he was gone. Make sure he calls me as soon as he gets there. Han…"

"I'm sure Mia. I wouldn't go off half cocked and tell Dom this. I know what it would do to him."

The two friends hang up and Mia exhales deeply. She tries, unsuccessfully, to fight the burning tears that are coming to her eyes.

"Han called Dom last night. He told him that Letty's alive. He says he saw her."

Mia comes undone and tears flow from her eyes. Brian is over to her comforting her in an instant.

"Dom must be going insane right now."

Elena stands with her mouth agape, not knowing what to say.

She snaps from her daze and pulls out her cell phone and dials Dom's number again. When she gets his voicemail again and leaves him a message.

"Dom, I know about Letty. Call me and let me know that you're alright. That's it. I just want to know you're okay."

Elena hangs up the phone.

"I'm going to go home."

Brian reaches out to her and she squeezes his hand in return.

"You don't have to go. You can stay until we hear something."

"I just need a second. I'll be back. Please call me if you hear something."

Elena drops his hand.

"Of course."

Elena flees the house as quickly as her legs can carry her away.

Brian turns to his wife who has slid down to the floor behind the sofa. He sits down next to her and pulls her shaking body into his arms.

"I don't know what to say Mia. I hope it's true."

"I do too. But I'm scared of what Dom is walking into. Why would she walk away and let us think she was dead? Is she is trouble? I'm scared."

She burrows deeper into his arms and weeps uncontrolled. Brian rubs her back and lets her cry.

* * *

><p>Dom is in the air heading towards Germany to see Han. He wished he had the strength to ignore the beckon of the words Han spoke to him. He wished he could stay put until it all sorted itself out. But he wasn't capable of such control. No matter what his head told him, his heart pulled him to her.<p>

Even the slight possibility of her. No matter how impossible.

"Damn!"

His heart was so on fire. He needed to go where Han went and see what he saw. This whole expedition hurt him so much he was finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't even think straight. He'd picked up the phone to call Mia dozens of times, but he couldn't form the words. This was inexplicable.

He couldn't make himself understand where he was going and why. So he didn't think he could make it clear to someone else.

He would call Mia when he got his thoughts together.

* * *

><p>Nearly 24 hours after leaving the club to avoid Han, Letty finds herself in a hot shower trying to clear her head of the thoughts that have crept into her mind.<p>

Standing there she finds herself thinking on the night in the DR when she had agreed to give Dom everything he wanted.

"_Then you'll have my baby?" _

_Dom's voice in her ear and his promises to her heart melts her resolve. _

_Breathlessly, Letty replies, "Then I'll have your baby." _

_Letty's agreement arouses Dom even more and his movements become more frantic and wild. Banging her back into the mirror with his motions. _

_Finally, when he spills himself into her and she quivers from the heat suddenly inside her. _

"_Dom! This is insane. I think I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I can't feel my legs." _

_Dom laughs at her admission. _

"_You don't need legs. I'll carry you." _

_He scoops her into his arms and carries her to their bed._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Letty wakes up and goes to the bathroom before Dom is up. She reaches into the medicine cabinet and takes out the pack of pills. Now that she's confirmed not to be pregnant she should probably start taking these again. <em>

_She fills the cup on the sink with water and takes the pill from the pack. _

_Her mind goes back to the night before on this countertop. _

_Letty weighs out her options and then dumps the pill and the water down the drain. She looks into the trash at the discarded pregnancy test. She tosses the pills in after it. _

"_What are you doing?" _

_Dom's low voice startles her and she jumps. _

"_Damn Dom." _

_Letty turns around and dries her hands on her shirt. _

"_Thinking." _

_Dom walks over to her and takes her in his arms. _

"_About?" _

"_How I think I agreed to have your baby last night." _

_Dom lifts her into his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist. _

"_Don't you dare try to back out. After we finish these gas truck heists your body belongs to my baby." _

_Letty grins down at him. _

"_Nope, not backing out. Just realizing that I haven't told you what I want from you." _

"_Anything." _

"_I want you to marry me." _

_Dom eyes search her face trying to gauge her sincerity. _

"_Don't play." _

"_Does it look like I'm joking?" _

_Dom puts her back on the ground and takes her hand in his. _

"_No. It doesn't." His voice and face suddenly serious. _

"_Well then, are you turning me down?" _

"_Hell no!" _

_Dom grabs her by the sides of the face and crushes her lips with his. Letty mimics his enthusiasm. _

Letty sits in the bottom of the shower with her hands playing over the ring she wears around her neck. The ring she took off the day she woke up alone in the Dominican Republic.

"Fucking idiot. How could you marry his ass?"

Letty runs her fingers through her hair.

This ring was a reminder to never fall for anyone again. To never fully trust again. Once a symbol of her dedication to Dom. Now it was the symbol of her dedication to herself. Never was she letting him or anyone near her heart again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Dom and Letty *sigh*. I could write you two all day!**


	4. Closing the Gap

**Chapter 4 – Closing the Gap  
><strong>

The next day Dom arrives at Han's hotel room and knocks heavily on the door.

There is no doubt in Han's mind who it is. He opens the door snacking on chips. The enormous figure of Dominic Toretto is standing in his doorway. He steps aside and Dominic walks in.

Dom, drained of all energy, sits on the couch and leans his head back.

"Tell me everything."

"I saw her two nights ago at a night club here. I did some more digging. It's owned by a German 'business' man named Dierk Faerber."

Han goes over to his laptop and turns it to face Dominic. Dominic sits up to look at the computer and focuses on the screen. It's a picture of Faerber at a ceremony receiving at award. He apparently donated $25 million to some hospital for its cancer research center.

Han scrolls down. "That's the woman I saw with Letty, her name is Nola. She's Faerber's wife. They were at the club together."

There is a picture of Faerber at the same ceremony with his arm around his wife.

"Han, are you sure it was her?"

"Dom, I would not call you here if I weren't. It was her. She's looks different, really different, but it was her."

Dom rubs his face.

"If it was she looks different…"

"Dom!" Han's calm demeanor is starting to give way. "It was her."

"Take me to that club."

"It opens in 3 hours."

"Where's Gisele?"

"It didn't know how ugly this might get. I sent her to the island."

Dom turns his phone on and gets an onslaught of voicemails and missed calls.

"I need to let Mia know where I am."

Han grabs him a beer and sits across from him.

"She knows. She called me."

Dom thinks about it for a second.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Later when the club is opening up and still not busy Nola meets Dierk there.<p>

"Why'd you want to see me here?"

"Darling. I'm thinking about redoing the club and the decorator is coming here tonight. Can you meet with him? I have things to take of elsewhere. Since the club is your baby I thought you may want to take care of this."

"I can do that."

Dierk kisses her on the cheek and gestures the other people from the room.

"Would you like Christoff to stay with you?"

"No. I won't be here much longer after the meeting and then I'll be going straight home."

He kisses her again and walks out of the room and leaves the club.

After her meeting with the exterior designer, Nola heads out of the club. On her way out to her car she's followed by Han. Once she is near her car and away for the entrance he calls to her.

"Excuse me Nola."

She turns around thinking it's one of the workers letting her know she had forgotten something. How dare they address her as Nola!

She comes face to face with Han.

"Do I know you?" She feigns ignorance.

He uses his phone to call Dom.

"I found the girl in the parking lot."

Nola looks at him curiously trying to determine where this is headed. The possibilities keep her from walking away.

"I think you know a friend of mine. She was in this club with you the other night."

"I own this club, I know a lot of the people who come here. What's your friend's name?"

Nola's voice is sickeningly sweet.

"Letty."

"Doesn't ring a bell. What does she look like?"

"You're good." Han observes with a slight smile.

Dom storms out of the club and over to the two of them.

"Where is she?" He barks when he comes up to her.

"I don't know if I know her. But ask around inside."

"Don't fuck around with me! You were sitting at a table with her two nights ago and you left the club together."

"I really wish…"

Before Nola can finish her sentence Dom grabs her roughly by the arm and yanks her over to him.

"Hey!"

"Don't fuck around with me! I don't give a damn about anything but finding my wife. If I have to go through you to get to her, don't think I won't."

Dom starts to squeeze her arm harder. Nola contemplates reaching under her dress and putting a bullet in his chest for his treatment. However, she's unable to fathom Letty's reaction to that.

"Tell me where she is right now."

"Ow! Get your fucking hand off me Toretto!" She yells back dropping the pretenses.

"So you know who I am?"

Han sensing Dom losing control steps up.

"Dom. Let her go."

"She doesn't want to see you." Nola says to him. "Why do you think she let you think she was dead?"

Dom balls his free hand into a fist.

"Dom!" Han has never seen him hit a woman before, but this was no ordinary day.

Dom punches her window in.

"Where is she?"

Several club employees come running over to the scene.

"Frau Faerber."

She waves them off.

The security guard pulls a gun on Dom.

"Step away."

Dom hesitates but he finally steps back.

"I'm fine!" She says.

"Should I call your husband?"

"NO! I mean, no thank you. Not needed. They were leaving."

"Dom it's too hot."

Dom stares at Nola with his eyes blazing.

"Where is she?"

Fear is beginning to subdue his anger. Letting this woman go could be letting the last hope of seeing her again drive away.

"Tell her I'll do anything. Just let me see her and talk to her once."

More security guards surround the trio and draw weapons on Dom and Han.

"I can't tell her that."

"Please. One time."

Nola nods curtly and gets into her car and yells out of her broken window.

"Give me twenty and let them go. This is a misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>Nola barrels into the mansion and runs all out to Letty's quarters. She bangs on the door until Letty opens it.<p>

"What the hell is your problem Nola?"

"We need to talk now!"

Letty lets her in.

Letty closes the door and leans her back against it. Nola turns to face her.

"I was cornered by Toretto and Lue leaving the club tonight."

Letty stands up straight and closes the gap between herself and Nola.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He was there. I was leaving the club and Lue approaches me in the parking lot. Then Toretto comes barreling out of the club. He was demanding to know where you were. He grabbed me and was yelling. He asked me to tell you something."

Letty is fighting a war within. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the message Dom had for her.

Nola decides for her.

"He said he'd do anything. He just wanted to see you and talk to you just once. He begged me to tell you."

"He doesn't get to ask anything of me."

Letty walks around Nola and heads to her bedroom. She stretches out on her bed and Nola follows sitting at the foot.

"I'll lay low with you. We'll go to the last drug shipment, we'll go for the meeting with Jamie and then the exchange. Then we're on a plane whatever you want to be."

"The damage is done." Letty says feeling weary. "He knows I'm alive. There isn't a place I can hide now."


	5. Retracing Last Steps

**Chapter 5 – Retracing Last Steps**

Dom wakes up early the next morning and goes out onto the balcony of Han's hotel room. He is anxious and feels like the world he is standing on is rapidly unraveling underneath his feet.

Letty was alive and in this world and didn't want to see him. She didn't want anything to do with him.

He wasn't even surprised. He had intentionally torn her apart and left her behind. Now, her life, her breaths, her heartbeats were what propelled him forward. If she had the chance to have her belong to him again, cops, bullets, jail, nothing would keep them apart.

It would truly be ride with her or die for him.

If only he had been this smart three years ago. Knowing what her death felt like had taught him a lot of things.

He reached for the chain around his neck and pulled his wedding ring from under his shirt and rolled it between his fingers. He'd done everything right those last few weeks in the Dominican Republic, until it all went wrong.

_After Dom was convinced that Letty was being truthful about wanting to get married he grabs clothes out of the drawer and tosses them at her while he dresses hurriedly. _

"_Where the hell are we going?" _

"_Rings, minister, marriage. In that order!" _

_Letty stops abruptly. _

"_What now?" She asks in surprise.  
><em>

"_Yes now. I don't trust you not to change your mind on this one. I can just throw your pills away and sweep you off to the middle of nowhere for months and I'd get the baby. But marriage, there is no way I can guarantee that if I don't act now." _

_Letty smiles at him. _

"_You don't trust me?" She finishes dressing and pulls her hair into a ponytail. _

"_I trust you to be Letty. You change your mind quickly and you're too damn stubborn. If the wind blows the wrong direction, you'll take marriage off the table." _

_He interlaces their fingers and walks her out the door to his car and gets in. _

"_Mia is going to be mad that she's not here." _

_Dom steers the car towards town. _

"_See what I'm saying! Imagine if I gave you two weeks to think of all the reasons we shouldn't! Mia wants us happy and together. She'll get over it. We'll let her throw us a big party wherever we settle down." _

_Letty leans over and kisses him. She lays her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm not changing my mind. I want to do this. I'd give up all the bullshit to have what we talked about last night. I'm not convinced on the kid thing yet, but I'll have 9 months to get used to that one. But finding our own corner and burrowing in, I'm down with that. I just want to do this whole thing right."_

_Dom takes his eyes off the road and looks over at her. He knots his fingers through her hair. _

"_Alright, this is your party. How do you want to do it? We can do the whole wedding, family, whatever. I trust you. Whatever you say goes on this." _

"_Rings. Minister. Marriage. That order." _

_Dom pushes the gas and speeds towards town. _

Dom sits out on the balcony staring out over Berlin and wonders where she is right this moment. If she's thinking of him. What she's thinking if she is.

Dom takes his cell out of his back pocket and dials Mia's number. She answers on the first ring.

"Dom! Are you okay?"

"No," he answers his sister honestly. "I'm fucked up here Mia. She's been walking around this earth letting me think she was dead."

"Dom I'm so sorry! Have you seen her?"

"No. I saw the woman she was with the other night when Han saw her. She said Letty doesn't want to see me. She's going to disappear on me."

Mia tries to stifle her own emotions and order to help her brother.

He puts in face in his hand and tries to contain what's building inside him.

"I thought I was making the right decision. I thought I was protecting her." Dom's voice is breaking with emotions that he has kept tightly bottled.

"I know that Dom!" Mia insists. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her."

"I wish she knew that. I don't think I can fix this shit Mia. She's not coming back. I asked her friend to tell her I just needed one conversation."

Mia is unable to suppress her tears anymore.

"I don't give a damn what you did to her. Letting all of us think she was dead is selfish."

"It was smart."

Mia grasps for a reply.

"I would have hunted her down, just like I'm doing now. I wouldn't have let it rest."

After a long silence Dom speaks again. "I'll call you when I can Mia."

"I love you Dom! If you get that one conversation. Tell her I love her too."

"I love you too Mia. I will tell her, if I can."

Dom hangs up with his sister and goes back inside the hotel room. Han walks through the door.

"Where you been?"

"I found out there is a major drug player in town. He's making a big sale to Faerber's people this afternoon. Maybe that's an in."

Han walks more into the room and closes the door behind him, making his way to a chair and sitting down.

"Let me guess. You found out where the deal is going down."

"You know it. People like me and just feel the need to tell me their deepest darkest."

Dom walks in and stretches out on the couch. He slings his arm over his face.

"Alright. I wanted to know this for years and I just couldn't bring it up with Letty being dead. But since that's no longer an issue…"

Dom looks over at him curious.

"One week you two run off for the day and get married and the next…" Han thinks over his word choice. "You leave her in the DR. It's not my business. It's really just morbid curiosity. Why?"

"Back then it made a lot more sense. After all this…"

_Dom gets out of bed with Letty and dresses and sits outside on the beach. _

_His mind is racing with yesterday's events. He woke up in the morning with his wife sleeping on his arm. Her chest moving up and down. Her warm breath on his shoulder. _

_Later that day he's watching her almost getting dragged under a gas tanker. She didn't fully trust him yet either. She was hesitant to let him catch her even when certain death was the only other option. _

_She was right, in a way. Her life was safe in his hands. No doubt about that. But her heart, all the trust she put in him the last two weeks, it wasn't. She knew it and now he knew it. _

_Their shit, his shit, was too big to think he could just walk the fuck away. This truck heist was bringing more heat than he could imagine. Cops would be here, Mexico wasn't safe, Baracoa was burned for him. And he could never set foot in the U.S. again. _

_How stupid was he to thinking that after all the shit he'd done. He could marry Letty, hide out for the rest of their lives and have babies. Babies! What the fuck was he thinking?_

_Thank God she wasn't pregnant right now. _

_What would happen when one night he was sleeping in bed with his wife and his baby snoozing on his chest and the cops caught up to him. _

_Burst through his door. Bullets flying. Leaving him in jail, her in jail and their baby with who? No one. _

_What the fuck had he been thinking? Dragging her along in this shit was one thing. Being ready to pop up and move at a moment's notice. But making her his wife, planning to have kids. He had lost his fucking mind. _

_The image of a pregnant Letty being dragged away in cuffs ripped through his mind and tore at his heart. _

_If he walked away now, after she had let her guard down. After she had trusted him completely for the first time in years. Married him. Agreed to babies with him. She'd hate him. He would finally break her enough to move on from this insane love they had. She'd be done with him. _

_The thought of breaking away from her opened a wound in him that seared painfully. But it was nothing compared to the thought of watching the mother of his child gunned down in some standoff with him and the cops. One of his babies injured or…worse. _

_The decision was made. _

_Dom walked back into their bedroom and slowly and quietly packed his things. Placed nearly all their available cash on the nightstand with his cross. _

_Then he just sat staring at her sleep for hours. Until a ray a light came through. He had to go. _

_He cut his heart out and left in on that bed. Then he walked out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	6. Unexpected Interruption

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected Interruption**

After Dom finishes recapping his state of mind the morning he left Letty in the Dominican Republic and Han sits staring off into space for a few minutes.

"So here it is. I figured you suffered enough that she died and then later learning that she died because she was helping you. I would have never brought this up. But I've never seen Letty like I saw her when I said goodbye to her. She wasn't a whole person anymore. She damn sure wasn't Letty anymore."

Dom squeezes his temples and tries to stop the pounding in his ears and head from getting any louder.

Han leans forward in the chair across from Dom and looks at him.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to let you know that this woman we're chasing down probably isn't the Letty you knew. I just want you to know that I didn't recognize her within a few hours of you being gone, you need to be prepared for what damage three years could have done."

Dom doesn't say anything. He thinks about Han's words and takes it all in until he starts to feel suffocated by the thoughts running through his mind.

He stands up from the sofa quickly.

"I have to go clear my head. I'll be back." '

He walks out of the hotel room and into streets of Germany, taking time to think.

* * *

><p>Mia is trying to keep busy and not think about the only thing she can think about.<p>

Letty.

She is in the kitchen scrubbing every inch of it clean. Having already rewashed and folded all the baby's clothes. Dusted. Scrubbed the hardwood floors. And swept the sand off the back porch.

She didn't understand what had happened in the DR three years ago. She had only known that a job they'd done brought more heat than expected. Letty came home for good and Dom went to Panama.

Neither of them would talk to her about the other. Not a word. They both shut down at the mention of the other's name. Not that Letty wasn't already shut down when she came home.

She had come back home and refused to live at the house. That, in all their lives, had never happened. She was in an apartment not too far away. She'd come, fix up the Charger. Talk to Mia. Go out to dinner. But never once would she step foot inside the Toretto house.

Then one day Mia considered telling Letty where Dom was just to end both of their miseries. So they'd get together and work this out.

"_He misses you too, Letty." Mia starts in on her. _

"_Mia, if you bring him up again. I won't come back. I'm serious. I don't want to know about him, or talk about him." _

"_Letty, he's just as hurt!" _

"_Fuck that! I married him! I agreed to have kids with him! I don't give a damn about his hurt." _

"_Wait! You two are married? Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't he?" _

"_Because I don't want to talk about him!" Letty roared. "I don't want to think about him! Remember he existed! Nothing! Accept that or I'm not going to be able to do this with you. I'm working on some shit to give him a clean slate. Once he can come back to LA, I'm gone from here. For good." _

_Mia had never seen Letty like this and it terrified her. Still she was convinced they'd work it out eventually once they saw each other. They always did. Didn't they? _

"_I'm doing this for you Mia. I want him here, taking care of you! With you. But I'm done with him Mia. If you can't respect my decision, I can't come back here." _

"_Letty!" _

_Letty stands up abruptly and looks down on Mia. _

"_I'll be gone for a few days and then I'll be back. Respect my decision or I can't come back." _

"_Okay! Whatever you need Letty." Tears are forming in Mia's eyes. "Just please come back!"_

"_I love you Mia. I'll see you in a few days." _

_Mia stood and hugged Letty close. She never saw her again. A few days later she got the news that Letty was dead. _

Brian comes up behind Mia startling her out of her thoughts. He wraps his arms around her and starts to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"What did they do to each other Brian?"

Mia turns around and Brian's arms. She looks at her husband wondering if anything would be able to keep them away now that they were married and committed.

No.

"I don't know Mia, but it's not easy hurting someone you love when you think you're doing the right thing." Brian speaks the ones from experience.

Mia steps back and rests her hand on the counter behind her and looks about the brightly painted room. She thinks about how normal her life had been just a few days ago.

"Was it really bad enough to let us think she was dead?"

Brian hugs Mia close. "For her it must have been."

"How much more damage are they going to do to each other?"

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola are at a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. They are buying the last of the drugs for the deal with the Russian, Komarov. These sellers weren't familiar to Faerber, so they went with their full crew to do the deal.<p>

"I didn't know you're organization was in the drug trade. I thought you dealt exclusively in specialized weapons." The seller says to them.

He has his men unloading the shipment crates into the foyer of the house.

Letty stands above the scene looking down on everything, making sure everything is running smoothly.

"The economy is bad everywhere. We're branching out." Letty cracks.

After she has her guys review the product and one of her crew gives it a taste Nola transfers the money over.

"Nice doing business with your family!" He says to Nola.

"I'm sure it was," Nola says.

The seller leaves and Letty's crew begins to load the drugs into the trucks on the side of house. Letty and Nola stand on an upstairs balcony overlooking the scene severely. They quietly make sure it all goes as planned.

The sudden peel of tires and slamming of doors causes everyone to look up at the entrance.

Dominic and Han burst through the doors with guns drawn. One in each hand.

Dom's eyes are immediately trained on Letty standing above the crowd. Her eyes are wide with shock at seeing him standing there.

"So you are alive?"

"Don't kill him. But don't let him follow me." Letty directs not acknowledging Dom's words.

"Letty!"

Letty and Nola take off down the back stairway.

Dom starts to make his way through Letty's men. He takes the barrel of his shotgun and crushes one man's nose.

By the time he makes it to the back of the building Letty and Nola are climbing into their car and speeding off.

He and Han run back to the front of the building. By the time they get there they have six guns aimed at them.

The man who tasted the drugs, Jakob, pulls out his phone and calls Nola.

"You don't want us to kill him! What do we do with him?"

Nola looks over at Letty as they jog to the awaiting helicopter and climb aboard.

"Just let him go. We're on the chopper back to the compound." Nola yells over the propellers. "They aren't after the drugs or the money. Finish what you're doing there and let them go."

Nola hangs up.

"What the fuck!" Nola is panicking at facing Faerber's questions. "We're not going to able to hide this. Jakob is probably on the phone with him now."

"I'll take the heat on this one."

"No! Not happening! But I'm starting to see why you were so willing to let me fake your death. He's crazy!"

Letty laughs.

"You haven't seen half of it."

"Considering that I had to face your husband last night and now mine today. I'll pass on seeing the other half."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright people, I could use some help with some Portuguese and Spanish translations for another story I'm working on. If anyone can/will help me out I'd appreciate a PM! Thanks a million. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. All the Pieces

**Chapter 7 – All the Pieces**

The chopper lands on the massive front lawn of the Faerber's compound. Letty and Nola get off the helicopter and jog to the front entrance of the mansion.

Christoff greets them as soon as they walk in the front door. He takes their jackets and guns as soon as they enter the large double doors.

They exchange a look.

"He wants to talk to you both now," Christoff says to them seriously.

They walk through the house without a word and approach the room they've been summoned to. Letty squeezes Nola's hand right before they walk through the door of Dierk's study.

Nola makes her usual metamorphosis when she crosses the threshold.

She walks over and sits on his side of the desk and Letty sits across from them in a chair.

"What happened out there darling?" Dierk asks in a calm voice that Letty knows is as fake as Nola's smile.

"We had some company at the drop." Nola states crossing her legs.

Faerber studies Nola's face and looks at Letty from behind the massive mahogany desk.

"I hear that these men were set free to go by you."

Letty sits forward in her chair to address Dierk.

"That's true. One of them is my husband. He's been looking for me."

"Married! This I did not know." Dierk's reacts in outrage.

Nola sits up and places her hand on top of her husband's.

"Letty wanted to escape her past just as much as we needed someone to help us shape our future."

"I don't see myself as married anymore." Letty answers. "He thought I was dead and has just found out differently."

Faerber sits up in his chair and looks between the two women. He walks around the desk and grabs Letty by the face.

"Listen, this is a very important deal. I am not going to let anything get in between me and my money. Not your husband and not you."

"Dierk!" Nola jumps up, moves to the front of the desk and yanks his hand away from Letty. "Have you lost it?"

"No you have!" He backhands Letty across the face and pushes Nola into the desk. "Stay out of it my love."

He turns back to Letty and bends forward and looks her directly in the eye. "If he walks into my business again and you hesitate to put a bullet in him, I'll do it for you. If you don't see yourself as married you shouldn't mind becoming a widow."

He stands up quickly.

"Don't hesitate again," he reiterates. "If I can't trust you, I don't need you."

He turns to Nola.

"For now I'll pretend that I didn't have to hear from someone else that this man approached you and manhandled you last night."

He kisses her on the cheek.

"For now."

Nola goes to stand up, but he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit. I'll go. Think carefully about what happens moving forward. If I can't trust you, I don't need you."

He walks out of the room.

Nola runs her hands through a hair.

She eyes Letty's bloodied lip and grabs tissue from the desk. She stoops down in front of Letty and wipes the blood off her face.

"Why the hell did we get married again?" Nola asks only half jokingly.

"I don't know, but I could live my whole life and never make that mistake again."

* * *

><p>Hours later Nola is in bed on her computer while her husband is out bedding some whore. She opens a connection to Coleson's desktop. They've been using this method to communicate for years. She starts to type him.<p>

_**Toretto is in Germany. Stop him or L and I are going to have to pull out or the hub is going to take a well placed bullet before you get what you want. Didn't sign up for the punching bag option. –Knight**_

_**You okay Knight? Did he hurt you? –Jay **_

_**Not yet. He hit L and he made it clear that his trust is wavering. T. burst in on our deal today. –Knight**_

_**FUCK! On it. I have your back. Yours and L's. You can get through Knight. –Jay**_

_**Thank you Jay. Hub home. See you soon. –Knight**_

_**Later. – Jay**_

* * *

><p>Han and Dom get back to the hotel room. Han goes over and orders room service while Dom tries to sit and process what went down today.<p>

"It was her! She was standing right there. And she turned her fucking back on me."

Dom has to resist the urge to rip the room apart.

There is a knock on the door and Han gets up to answer the door for the food delivery. Instead he finds himself face to face with six men wearing black suits.

Dom is on his feet with his arms folded in defiance.

"I'm Agent Jamie Coleson and your wife works for me. May I come in?"

Han steps aside and lets the men in.

"What the fuck do you have her doing for you?" Dom demands.

"She's not doing anything for me. She's doing all this for you. And you went into the meet today and put her life in danger. She isn't walking away so if you don't calm down she's going to get a bullet for your trouble."

"Tell us where she is and we'll go get her."

"We'll even use our own resources." Han adds.

"If any of your associates come anywhere near Germany they'll be taken into custody. Come with me and don't fuck up my case. Don't get your wife killed and I'll make sure you see her in a few days."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"I know. That's why I'll make sure she doesn't know that you're going to be there. She's already set up to meet me."

Han looks over at Dom. Dom nods and they leave with Jamie and his men.

They fall behind the agents as they are leaving the hotel to speak in private.

"I don't give a fuck what she has going on here. We see her ass in a few days and we grab her and stuff her in a trunk if we have to. She's going home with me."

"My thoughts exactly." Han agrees. "But I'm not holding her crazy ass down."

Dom smiles thinking of her resistance. It would be one hell of a fight.

"Where's a tranq dart when you need one?"

"One? Please this is Letty Toretto we're talking about. You're going to need a case."

* * *

><p>The next morning Letty heads into the kitchen after breakfast. She finds Nola in there going over the dinner menu with the chefs. As always, she's giving explicit directions on her preferences.<p>

She and Letty head out to the grounds to talk. They walk out into the lily garden that Dierk had planted for Letty when she mentioned in passing her preference for the flowers.

They sit down on a bench in the garden.

"You okay?"

"Never better. But your husband will only get away with putting his hands on my once."

Nola looks at Letty's puffy lip.

"I'm surprised he even got the first free pass."

"I'm really determined to finish this. Besides he's not the only one pissed by Dom's renegade bullshit! I can't believe he burst in there!"

"We can't have anything like that happen again. I wish I knew how he knew where we were." Nola says racking her brain for a solution. "Then I'd have a way to cut off his resources."

"Han knows everyone. He can go anywhere in the world and find someone to get him what he needs."

"Interesting. The more you tell me about Han." Nola says.

Letty just shakes her head.

Nola changes the subject back to the business at hand.

"Well, I have the security plans, schedules and codes. I got them last night. All we need is the location before we meet with Jamie."

"Faerber is having us all meet about the exchange tomorrow night. I'm sure he'll give me the location then."

"Once we have that, we have everything."

"Once we have that, he has nothing."

* * *

><p>Letty, Nola, Faerber, Christoff and all the essential people to the exchange are having a secure meeting.<p>

"We have a location for the exchange. We're meeting at a private airstrip right outside Ludwigsfelde. We will be meeting with the Russian Komarov promptly at 5:00 a.m. We get this done, and we're all much richer before breakfast." Christoff says.

"Okay, we are not bringing the weapons in by plane. Adeline and I will be driving them in. In case there are any unexpected surprises we want the weapons more mobile for a quick exit. But so far all signs point to the fact that Komarov is true to his word." Letty says addressing the group. "After they see the weapons, Nola will make sure that the money is transferred smoothly and without incident before we release them."

"Everyone follow instructions and this is done quickly." Christoff finishes. "Nothing said in this room leaves it."

Faerber simply waves a hand, dismissing everyone and the room is cleared. Leaving only Letty, Christoff and Nola sitting around the conference table.

"Nola, I'm going to France tomorrow and I'll be gone for a few days. I'll be back to prepare for the exchange."

Faerber stands and without anything more words, walks out of the room.

"Tell Cecilé I said 'bonjour'." Nola says to the closed door.

"You pulling that trigger or am I?" Letty asks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Review! Please and thank you. **

**I wonder what happened in chapter 8 of the original Anything? Hmm...****  
><strong>


	8. There is No Pleasure Just Pain

**Chapter 8 – There is No Pleasure Just Pain **

The following evening Jamie checks into the spa on the same floor that Nola and Letty's rooms are reserved. He has Dominic and Han there for the meeting with the two women.

They are all waiting in Jamie's suite for them to arrive. Dom is pacing the room anxiously.

Jamie's cell phone rings and he answers it. Dom looks up at him and takes in every word.

"You here? Good. I'll be right over."

Jamie ends the call and turns back to Dominic.

"She has no idea you're going to be here. I need to talk to her first. I'm going next door. I will bring her over when I'm done."

"If you take too long, I'm coming over there." Dominic warns.

"There is no doubt in my mind."

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola arrive at the spa. When they walk into the facility the owner is immediately out from behind the counter and beckoning people to take their bags. To help them with their jackets and meet every immediate need they may have.<p>

The women accept the attention with barely even a notice of the staff falling over them.

"Your suites are both reserved and your guest is here," the man says escorting them to the elevator.

"Thank you."

They are lead to the two large suites that have been prepared especially for their arrival. Their favorite flowers, wines, appetizers and other common asks are in their rooms awaiting them. The music they like is playing.

Nola goes to Letty's room to wait for Jamie. Within minutes Jamie is knocking on the door.

Once they exchange greetings they get to the point of their meeting.

"Where are we?"

"Right on schedule."

Letty takes the thumb drive out of her pants pocket and hands it over to Jamie.

"This is everything you need to get onto the compound. The only time is going to be during the exchange. He's taking more than half of his security with him. Any other time it would be a blood bath and you still wouldn't get on."

Nola hands Jamie another drive.

"This is everything you'll need to get the money if for some reason I can't get it done. Once he realizes things have gone wrong. I'm the first person he's going to go for."

Jamie shakes his head.

"Well, he's the first person I'm going for. He's not killing you Nola." Jamie turns so he can address them both. "I have something pressing I need you to see next door."

They follow him out and over to his suite. Once inside the room Letty and Nola find themselves face to face with Dominic and Han. Jamie quickly closes the door and blocks it.

Letty eyes pop at the sight of her husband standing before her. The anger rolls off her in waves.

"Why the fuck did you bring him here Coleson?" She turns and yells at Jamie and advances on him at the door.

"He wanted to see you." Jamie answers, feeling nervous at how this could turn out.

Letty whips her head around and faces Dom. He just looks at her from head to toe.

"You're alive."

Letty grimaces and doesn't reply.

"Let me talk to her alone." Dom says in a low rumble.

"Letty?" Nola asks unsure.

"It's fine Nole."

Han, Nola and Jamie all leave to let the couple have the time alone.

"Why are you here?" Letty's voice is filled with venom.

Dom has already taken in every inch of her. Noted the changes Han warned him about and the familiarity he's used to.

There are many more differences than there are familiarities. Her hair was styled like a catalog model. Her clothes were straight off a runway. Her makeup looked professionally done. She looked too beautiful, taking away from the perfection he was used to.

"What happened to your face?" Dom notes the split lip.

Letty's hand goes to the injury that she's all but forgotten about.

"You did." Letty says. "You couldn't just let me be. You had to come getting involved where you're not wanted. I need you to just stay out of this Dom. Do something for me for a change."

"Everything I do is for you. How could you let me think you were dead? Do you know what that did to me?"

"Did it hurt? Was it excruciating? Did it feel like everything that you were ever breathing for was gone?"

Dom eyes glaze over at her words. Hearing from her own lips what his leaving did to her.

"I would have rather been dead then feel the things I felt when you were gone from me."

"I'm sorry."

Dom steps closer to her and resists the urge to reach for her.

"I'm not."

"Baby, I'm sorry." With the second apology he reaches for her and she pushes his hand away from her.

"What do you want Dom?"

"I want you to come home with me. Be my wife. Give me a chance to be your husband."

Letty rubs her eyes.

"That's not going to happen. You had your chance to be my husband and you fucked it up in less than two weeks."

"I need you Letty!"

"You need to control me. I need me to have your back when you want me to. By your side when you want. You need me when it's convenient for you."

"I need _**you**_ Letty always. Please."

Dom closes the gap between them and lifts her into his arms and pulls her mouth into a punishing kiss. Letty struggles to move her mouth away from his. She pushes his face with both of her hands. He persists and refuses to allow her to end the connection of their mouths.

Dom pushes her body up against the wall beside the door. She pushes against him trying to free herself from his arms. Realizing that his grip is too tight she bites down on his lip, drawing blood and freeing her mouth.

"Put me down Dom!" She shouts into his face.

"No."

He pulls her shirt up and starts kissing her again. She reaches out and slaps him hard across the face.

"Dom, I'm not fucking kidding around with you. Put me down!"

He kisses her chin and moves his lips to her neck. She claws at his arms trying desperately to escape the hands pinning her to the wall. Even with the slap he doesn't loosen his grip or halt his actions.

Letty continues to fight him off kicking out and thrashing away. She turns her month away from his approaching lips. He grabs her by the face holding her face steady and forcing her to take his kiss. Pressing his tongue passed her locked teeth.

He pushes his body closer to hers and uses it to hold her to the wall. Freeing his hands to rip the shirt and bra from her still struggling body.

"Damn it Dom! Get off me!" She screams bucking against his weight.

None of the fight fazes him as he tilts his mouth down to suckle her erect nipple. Rolling it between his tongue and top teeth.

Binding her hands above her head and using his knee to keep her in place, he wrestles her out of her pants.

Finally, he unbuckles his pants and frees his rock hard penis.

He puts his mouth back to hers as and removes her panties with an easy rip.

He rubs himself on the outside of her dripping wet opening and notices that her fight begins to subside.

"Don't do this Dom, please." Her voice barely above a whisper now. "It's just going to hurt us both."

"It's too late for that. We're already damaged beyond repair."

He shoves into to her with one powerful thrust and she cries out at the invasion of him within her. His movements are aggressive and angry as he pounds away at her with her hands still trapped beneath his.

His mouth devours her lips without care for any of her protests or resistance. She was his wife and she belonged to him. At least for tonight. If he was going to give her up, it wasn't going to be before claiming her one more time.

Despite her refusal of his advances her body responds and takes thrill in his actions. Warmth flows from her core and her mouth gives up the battle it had already lost to his lips.

When she comes the earthquakes tearing through her dry her throat and bring tears to her eyes.

Her convulsions around him and her form shaking against his pulls him to his climax.

When it's done, it leaves a gaping hole in Letty that she had spent years trying to close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Nervous! Please tell me your honest thoughts. **


	9. Maybe Together Isn't Better

**Firstly, wow oh wow for all the reviews on 8! At least the dark griminess gets you talking to me! :-D **

**Secondly, I told myself when I first thought of writing a fic with the exact same storyline that I better make it worth reading or not to do it(even though it was only supposed to live on my computer). So when I started I knew this one was going to be a dark dark fic. I also knew that I wanted to do things differently. **

**One of the biggest things in the reviews of Anything(the original) was I hope Letty doesn't just go back to him. And in the end, she did immediately after their big blowup. So I was thinking how bad it could get if she didn't. If instead of snide remarks and quick make-ups she fought to be away from him. **

**So out of Dom's desperation and Letty's anger that scene was born. **

**I will give you that it gives the appearance of rape. I won't even dispute whether or not it is. I have a clear thought on whether or not I think it is. If you're interested in my opinion on that PM me. **

**HOWEVER, the scene served purpose. I hope.**

**It showed Letty wasn't all talk. Letty wasn't going to just give in and go running back for some penis just because it showed up.** ** But that Dom wasn't going to go through ALL this to find her and have her say I don't love you and walk out the door and he sit there and take it. If we're over...prove it. Prove to me and prove it to you.**

**That got long! Okay...done my crazy ramblings. Enjoy the fic! It could be worse. Oh wait…it's gonna be. Take joy in something familiar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Maybe Together Isn't Better <strong>

Jamie, Han and Nola leave Dom and Letty to their own devices and head over to Nola's suite.. Immediately upon returning to Nola's room, Jamie's cell rings. He answers it and finishes the call quickly.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jamie says to Nola.

She can tell there is something heavy weighing on him.

"Got it. Fill me in later. Do what you need to do."

He nods once and turns and walks to the door.

"You guys are into some crazy shit." Han says looking at the room service menu.

Nola turns around and eyes Han appreciatively. "Order whatever you want. It's on me. I'm Nola by the way."

"Han." Han smirks at her and returns the appraisal.

"Han." Nola repeats. "When you call down to room service, ask them to send Mrs. Faerber's usual. I'm going to go change."

Han smiles at how easily she gives orders. Nola grabs some things from her suitcase and walks in to the bathroom to change. When she walks back out into the suite Han is lounging causally on the sofa.

"So how do you know those two?" Nola asks indicting the room next door and sitting next to him. Pulling her legs up into the seat.

"I met them years ago in Mexico. We did a few jobs together in South America. Then Dom and I hooked up for another job recently. They're like family to me." "

Room service knocks on the door. Nola is up and across the room in seconds to answer it. Once she tips the room service attendant and closes the door she walks over to the cart. She removes the lids from the dishes to see what Han ordered.

"Nice!" Nola says impressed. "You have an impressive palette."

Han makes his way nearer to her. "I only eat the finest delicacies."

Han who'd been attracted to her at a distance was completely enamored with her up close. He moved close to her invading her personal space.

"So do you want to sleep together first and then have dinner or the other way around?" Han's tone is so casual even Nola is caught off guard.

She doesn't miss a beat though. "Both. Do me now, we can eat after, and then we can do it all over again."

"Works for me."

Han pulls her off the ground and into his arm. With his hands behind her head he pushes her face to his and kisses her with more enthusiasm than his demeanor would ever show he was capable of.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Nola wakes placing a kiss on Han's cheek before she crawls silently out of bed with him. She's very careful not to disturb him.<p>

While she is up downloading all the data off of his cell she gets a text.

_**Get your ass over to my room now. We have to go. **_

Nola finishes the download, grabs her suitcase and eases out of the room into the hall. Quietly closing the door behind her.

In the hall she nearly runs into a practically naked Letty. No shoes, pants unbuttoned and holding closed a torn shirt. Barely holding closed.

They both remain quiet until they are safely in Letty's room and the door in locked behind them.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Nola looks Letty up and down.

"Dom."

Letty goes to her suitcase and fishes out an intact bra and a whole shirt and puts them on.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Letty demands.

"Screwing Han. Then I cloned his cell and stole all the information so we could keep tabs on their asses."

"Good, let's get the fuck out of here before Dom wakes up."

Letty and Nola gathers their belongings and head back to the compound.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dom wakes up and groans from the ache in his muscles. After their initial brutal sexual session, the pair had gone another two rounds and they were both just as extreme as the first.<p>

When Dom opens his eyes and doesn't see Letty lying next to him he immediately sits up searching the room for her. He finds it empty with nothing but her torn panties and bra and the boots she has worn as evidence that she was actually there the night before.

He had honestly thought they'd gotten somewhere last night. Wrong.

He leaves the room and goes to knock on the adjacent room door. Han opens it fully dressed and eating a plate of food.

"They left in the middle of the night."

Dom goes over and knocks on Letty's door and Jamie opens it.

"A message for you Lue."

Jamie hands him a note and a tracking device that Han had placed in Nola's luggage. He had sent her ahead, placed it there and then joined her.

_**Thanks for the gift, how about you keep it this time. – Letty and Nola **_

Dom actively works to keep his temper in check. But at this point he wasn't completely against clocking her ass when he saw her.

"You have two options. One is to tear through whole damn country trying to find her, putting her more at risk than she already is. Her target is watching closely. In the end you won't find her. Their home base is well hidden and even better protected. Then she'll complete the deal and skip out in a few days."

Jamie leans on the door frame and holds up two fingers.

"Then there is option two. You can go back to my headquarters and go to the exchange with me. I'm the only person on earth who can guarantee you her. And I know for a fact that after this deal goes down, both of them are disappearing for good. This exchange is the only chance you get."

"Why if you know she doesn't want to see me do you keep helping me get to her?"

"I guess I'm a romantic at heart." He shrugs.

* * *

><p>Mia is in bed lying on her side. She's trying desperately to ignore baby O'Connor's back flips and tumbles so she can fall asleep. It isn't working. She's wide awake and immensely uncomfortable.<p>

Couple the with emotional strain caused by Dom running off to find a not really dead Letty, Mia was having a heck of a time getting any rest.

"Please baby," she says rubbing her stomach. "You're starting to give me motion sickness."

Her husband enters their bedroom after his trek to see if Elena and Gisele needed anything over at Elena's place.

The look on Mia's face and the sight of her holding her stomach sends him into a panic.

"Mia!"

"I'm fine Brian. Just uncomfortable." She says soothes his nerves.

He sighs with relief and sits on the bed in front of her. He can see his baby's movements through her sheer nightgown. He places him hands on her belly and smiles at the actions that are causing his wife misery.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Mia says grimly. "Amazing that I haven't vomited yet."

She rolls over into a sitting position and adjusts the pillows behind her. Brian leans on the bed and starts to massage her legs.

"I talked to Dom again." Mia says. "He called me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he saw her. That he talked to her. But that when he woke up in the morning she had run off again."

"What the hell? What did Dom do to her?"

Tears spring to Mia's eyes and she tries to hold them back.

"I didn't think it was this bad. I tried to convince myself it was like any other fight. Maybe I should have been there for her more. Maybe she wouldn't have had to go to such extremes if she didn't feel like she was completely alone."

Brian sits up and rubs her arms up and down and then lays her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened between those two no one could fix but them. And even they may not be able to."

She squeezes him tightly and readjusts in his arms. .

"I should be happy she's alive. I should be jumping up and down. But I'm terrified that I'll never see her again. That'll I'll never know what happened to her. That I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering if she's okay."

"We just have to start with now. Right now, she's alive and we have to be grateful for that. If she doesn't come back you have to know that for some reason it must be better for her not to."

Mia sniffs and doesn't reply. She focuses on the fact that Letty is alive.

* * *

><p>Letty drives back to the compound doing under the speed limit. She keeps her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.<p>

"You okay?"

Letty just purses her lips and shakes her head.

"We get the job done and we get away. You never have to see him again if you don't want to."

Letty remains quiet.

"You have 30 mil stashed away. I'm planning to take much more than that. Much more. You'll be able to get away."

Letty looks over at Nola and attempts a smile.

"I almost told him last night. I almost blurted out the whole truth. I have to get away from him. He's already starting to tear me up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – YAY! I'm so excited! Up next are my favorite two flashbacks! **


	10. Vows

**Chapter 10 – Vows **

Letty and Nola walk into the mansion and are swarmed by help taking their luggage, jackets and asking them their needs.

Letty bypasses all of that attention and heads up to her quarters unaccompanied. She wasn't in the mood for anyone tonight.

When she gets inside she finds Marla sleeping with her bedroom door slightly ajar. Letty closes it since she is no longer needed.

She walks over to another cracked door and pushes it openly gently and silently. She walks lightly over to the bed and looks down into the face of her sleeping baby girl.

Girl baby was rapidly beginning not to apply to this angel faced creature. She was growing up fast. Two and a half year old Antonia Lucia Ortiz, Ana as she was called, was the perfect child. Everything about her brought joy to Letty.

She was the very image of her mother. She looked like a clone almost, just like Letty had of her own mother. Ana had his nose and lips but Letty had found those features easy to ignore over time.

Her manners were perfect, her clothes were perfect, her hair was perfect and the capability of filling nook and cranny with her light was perfect.

Letty still found her as breathtaking and fulfilling as the day that she had given birth to her and held her in her arms.

She was never ever going to let the ruined mess that had been her and Dom's 'love' touch Ana. He would never know she existed and Ana would never see what he was capable of doing to her mother emotionally.

When she threw the pack of birth control pills away she never dreamed that pregnancy would be days away. More likely that same night. She also never dreamed that after standing in front of her and pledging his life to her he would be days away from abandoning her. Nothing that started that day had turned out as planned.

_Letty and Dom hurriedly rush out to the alter and wait for the minister and his wife to join them. Letty keeps raking her fingers through her hair and pulling down her shirt. _

"_You nervous?" Dom asks looking over at her._

"_Yes. I can't even shallow my throat is so dry." _

_Dom crosses himself and says a silent prayer of forgiveness at the thoughts that went through his mind at the word 'shallow'. _

"_Don't be nervous. Letty I got you!"_

_Letty looks over at him taking in those words and decided right then to fully trust him. She kisses him on the cheek without saying anything. She just nods slightly. _

_For the first time and a long time she completely trusted him. Even though she was nervous, she was sure. More sure than ever before. She liked the feeling of this freedom and weightlessness that trust offered her. _

_The minister and his wife, acting as witness, come out to join the couple in the sanctuary. _

_Dom and Letty hurry over and prepare to get married. _

_After the traditional words are spoken by the holy man, Dom looks deep into Letty's eyes. _

_For the first time he wasn't looking at her in fear. He could see a normal and happy future for them. _

"_Letty you are my life. You are everything that makes me me. There is no Dom without Letty. I'd be a barren wasteland with no sun. I always want you next to me keeping me alive." _

"_How the heck do I follow that?" Letty smirks with glistening eyes. "All I want for the rest of my life is this right now. Whatever we're feeling in this moment. Whatever brought us to this time and space. I never want this to end." _

"_It won't." Dom unknowing lies to her. _

"_Do you two have rings?" _

_They both reach into the pockets of their respective jeans and pull out the other's ring. _

_"Dominic place the ring on Letty's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, and in all ways."_

_Dom takes Letty's hand and clears the emotions from his throat before speaking. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you at all times, in all places, and in all ways."_

_Tears runs down Letty's face and her hand shakes. _

_"Letty, place the ring on Dominic's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, and in all ways."_

_With a voice that's cracking, Letty says, "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, in all ways."_

_Letty puts the ring on Dom's finger and kisses the back of his hand. Looking at her so filled with joy and love brings warm tears to his eyes. _

_"Dominic and Letty you have vowed your love and your lasting commitment to that love in front of God. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Dom leans down and kisses Letty for the very first time as her husband. His lips joined with hers has never in his whole life has ever given him more fulfillment. He stands completing the puzzle of his heart with the connection of their lips. _

_Dom scoops her up and runs out of the church yelling thank yous over his shoulder. _

"_I love you Mrs. Toretto." _

"_I love you Mr. Toretto." _

Letty kisses Ana's forehead and leaves her room and walks over to her own bedroom. She kicks her shoes off and balls up in bed. Then she begins to cry uncontrolled.

How could things have gotten this way? She had loved this man with everything she had inside her. She had trusted him wholly and completely. Why would he do this? Why would he put so much time into convincing her and then once he had all of her, give it back? No. Throw it away to die.

That night she had known. She'd known that it was on his mind and in his head on leave. But he'd promised her. So she decided not to plead or argue. He had begged her for her trust. So she decided that she would give it to him like she'd promised.

Big mistake.

Now he was back in her life. Trying to reclaim ownership of her. Trying to be her husband. Forcing her open her body to him and order to weaken her defenses. It wasn't going to work.

No matter how right the times after the first one felt, she knew better.

No matter how much she wanted to accept his promises, his comfort, the life he offered her. She wouldn't.

No matter how good the physical felt when they were together or how terrible the emotional felt when she left. She knew things could be much worse and she damn sure knew they could be better.

The better was right down the hall. He would never touch Ana. That was her vow.

_Dom and Letty pull up to the villa that is situated perfectly on the side of a cliff that overlooks nothing but vast amounts of ocean and absolutely nothing else. _

_Letty gets out of the car and looks out at the view. _

"_Wow. Did you spend our time apart driving all over the island trying to find the most beautiful places you could take me?" _

"_I spent our time apart knowing that nothing man made or touched by human hands could ever compare to you. So I sought out things made by God to get me through being without you." _

_Letty walks around the car and they grab each other's hands. Dom pulls her in front of him interlocking their left hands and bringing their wedding bands together. As the approach the front door. Dom pulls out the keys and scoops Letty up again. _

"_Gotta carry you over the threshold. It's our wedding night." _

"_This isn't our house." _

"_No?" _

_He carries her inside and straight the bedroom looking out on the spectacular view of the sun slowly dipping behind the ocean._

_He settles her back onto her feet. She steps up to have a better look at the view. _

"_I know we can't stay here after we're done these jobs. But I want the place I spend this night with you untouched until we can come back to it." _

_Letty stares out the double doors into the twilight and tries to picture what her life is going to turn into in the coming months. For the first time it's an easy and beautiful picture. She wanted this marriage. His kids. The picture he'd painted vividly with his words. _

_She turns to say something and forgets all words when he is standing closer than she had anticipated. _

_She reaches out a hand to him and he grasps it immediately and firmly. Answering her unspoken question with something more powerful than words. He was there._

_Dom slowly leans down and kisses her lips and doesn't close his eyes. He watches the love she has for him and finally feels deserving of it. _

_He deliberately lifts the tank top over her head and slides the bra off her body. He gets on his knees and front of her and starts kissing her stomach. _

_Taking his time to remove her jeans, panties and sandals._

_He guides her body over to the bedpost and allows her to leverage herself against it. He picks her leg up and kisses it from thigh to knee to shin to toes. Making sure not an inch of it goes neglected from his kiss. Once that leg is fully appreciated he moves to the other and does the same. _

_Dom gives her arms and shoulders and sides the same treatment. _

_Then he spends a long time sucking and pleasuring the breasts that would soon be used to provide sustenance for the child she'd promised him. _

_He turns her around and she rests her head against the bedpost. As he kisses her back and trails his tongue along it she rubs her face against the post. _

_On his knees he removes his shirt and encourages her to open to him. He rubs his hand up the liquid that has left a path from her legs to her dribbling prize. _

"_Hold on Letty." He advises. _

_It takes her a moment to process the words. Then she grips firmly to the bedpost. _

_His advice was sound. The second he attaches his mouth to her, her legs buckle and lights flash before her eyes. _

_She finds standing up to be a nearly insurmountable task as he gorges himself on a feast of his wife._

_Her legs are rubber and her mind is mush and still he takes her pleasure higher and higher. Licking and sucking and nibbling at her. _

_Finally, when she collapses against him he grants her reprieve to rest. Momentarily. _

_He lifts her easily into his arms and carries her around to the bed. He lays her down and scoops up his shirt to wipe his face that is entirely soaked from her satisfaction. _

_She smirks up at him and lays her head back knowing this is the last time for catching her breath tonight. _

_Letty sits up and reaches to unbuckle Dom's pants. He slaps her hands away and removes his own boots and pants. _

"_No work for you tonight. This is your party." _

"_If it's my party…" _

"_No work for you!" _

_He readjusts her body to the top of the bed so she's resting on the pillows. _

_On his knees between her legs he looks down at her beautiful nudity and knows no artist has ever gotten the human form right. Since none of them have used her as their model._

_He tilts down and kisses her. She was awaiting his mouth hungrily. Her hands go to his ears and she locks him to her mouth. Twisting and moving and tasting his lips from every angle imaginable. _

_Dom takes the opportunity to put their perfect alignment to use. He slides inside her and sucks in a deep breath at her saturated center. _

_He has to stop and refocus to keep from spilling over into her immediately. Then he is able to move. In and out of her. Feeling every pronounced movement Letty starts to writhe beneath him._

_He doesn't attempt to hold her steady, he lets her reach up and lock her fingers into the ornate design of the headboard. Still huffing and thrashing beneath him. _

_His hands go to her breasts and begin fondling her firm nipples. _

_Continuing his motions inside her, he begins to silently beg for her to hurry and come. When he can't hold on anymore a stream of warm, warmer, liquid flows out of her. Finally, he allows his hot release to drench her on the inside as she soaks him on the outside. _

_He places light pecks on her mouth that change. They intensely try to devour each other with their mouths until finally beyond breathlessness they surrender to the will to stay alive. _

Dom lies awake thinking about that night and its contrast to the night that he had just spent with Letty. The night he'd thought he wanted but that had nothing done for the longing in his heart for her.

Why the fuck had he left her? He couldn't think of one reason good enough now. He'd rather see them both dead together than what they had become to each other living apart.

He looked into her eyes last night and saw a spark, a hint, of her love for him. But he knew that the next time he saw her was it. He'd either use that spark to set ablaze the love for him she had once had or he'd completely douse it and lose her forever.

If that happened he was dead. He'd never live without her again. That vow he intended to keep.

**A/N - Oh how I love the love in this chapter! This are my favorite FBs! I just couldn't wait to post!  
><strong>


	11. Another Change in the Exchange

**Chapter 11 – Another Change in the Exchange**

Dom picked up his cell and dialed his little sister the night before the exchange. He wanted to talk to her and to be honest with her. However, he didn't want to scare her or worry her especially not while she was nine months pregnant and about to start this new phase in her life. She had spent too much time carrying around his mistakes.

Mia answers his call on the first ring.

"Dom!" The light in her voice causes him to smile through his own drama.

"Hey Mia. You still pregnant?"

Mia laughs at the unexpected question. "Very much so."

"I'm going to try to see Letty one more time tomorrow." Dom decides to get straight to what Mia is waiting to hear. "I've decided that I'm not going to interfere with her deal. If she succeeds at this we all have our records wiped. You'll never have to worry about cops on your ass again. I need that for you Mia."

"Dom…"

"You're a mother. You need that."

Mia accepts the truth of his words.

"I'm going to try to convince Letty to come home with me. But I have to be honest, it's not looking likely that she'll come anywhere with me. It's over for us Mia."

Admitting the words out loud for the first time Dom felt his heart turn to ice and the warm blood in his veins chill. He truly had nothing left to live for. Not even Mia was enough. She had Brian and the baby and wouldn't be alone again.

Mia composes herself for a few seconds before her reply.

"I'm so happy she's alive Dom. I really want her here. But if she won't come we'll just get through this together when you come back."

"Mia," he exhales. "I don't think I can come home without her."

"No! Absolutely not! She couldn't live without you so she killed herself. Now you're telling me that you can't live without her. You have to come home. Your niece or nephew is waiting for you. You said we'd stay together."

"Mia, I love you."

"Dom! This is not only about you."

Dom sighs heavily. "I know Mia. I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Letty sits on the floor outside Ana's room with her head buried in her hands. She was worried about how things would pan out tomorrow. This wasn't going to be a peaceful surrender. The compound would be a bloodbath and the exchange would be no better.<p>

Marla was to take Ana and leave the compound 20 minutes after she did for the exchange. She was to take her to a secure place Letty had picked out and wait to hear from her. Even knowing that there was a plan firmly in place, Letty worried about her daughter's future.

The knock on her door jars her from her thoughts. She opens the door and finds Nola standing in her doorway.

Letty walks away and Nola comes in and shuts the door behind herself.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you for something." Letty says sitting down on the sofa in her sitting room.

"It better not be anything morbid Letty. I swear."

Nola joins her and sinks into the cushions.

"I want you to take care of Ana if something happens to me to tomorrow."

"Letty!" Nola pops up from the seat she had just taken. "No, I'm not agreeing to that!"

"Why?"

"Firstly, it doesn't make sense. Dierk is going be gunning for me when this goes down. Keep your head down and stay out of the line of fire. Secondly, I would completely ruin that child. Thirdly, if I say yes, it gives you permission to give up and I won't grant that. "

"I'm not giving up. I'm making sure that Ana's looked after by someone who loves her and she can depend on. I just need to know. "

Nola inhales and nods.

"You know where to pick her up right?"

"Yes! Let's stop talking about this."

"Fine. I just want tomorrow to play out and to leave everything behind and start a real life with my daughter."

"We may have a little problem."

Letty looks at Nola and tries to predict her words.

"Jamie is bringing Dom. Han was talking on his cell to his girlfriend about it."

Letty's face crumples at the thought of him there. Bursting in, fucking up the gig. Trying to force her away with him. Speaking lies of love and change to her.

"We need a plan B. When the action goes down we're gone. We don't even let the dust settle. You can contract Jamie later to finish up the details."

"Alright, when it all goes down, let's get back to Dierk's plane. I'll make sure the pilot knows to be ready for just us. No matter what else is happening, you and I make a run for it when the bullets start."

Letty nods, "We get Ana and we get the fuck out of Germany and I don't resurface. This is the last glimpse Dom will ever get of me."

* * *

><p>The next morning, really the middle of the night, Letty gets up and dresses to go. She puts a gun in the back of her leather pants a backup if needed. She eases into Ana's room and kisses her baby softly on the forehead.<p>

Then she leaves the suite.

Down at the main entrance there is a lot of commotion. Trucks are being loading up with the weapons and drugs. Security guards are running around and arming themselves.

Down the winding stairway comes Nola arm and arm with Dierk.

"Hey empress."

Nola laughs loudly.

"You ready Letty?" Nola's question having a multitude of layers.

"I'm always ready."

They get into their cars and head out to the exchange.

* * *

><p>The commotion at the Headquarters for Jamie's team is no less than that at the compound. After everyone has their orders Jamie finds Han and Dom. He gives them both weapons and extra ammunition.<p>

"Do not get in my way. Do not fuck up this deal Toretto."

"I'm here for one last chance to see Letty before she gets away. I'm not going to ruin the shit she's been working on. But you probably shouldn't get in my way when I see her again."

Jamie nods his head in understanding.

They all head out and hop on the chopper that's taking them a few miles out from the meeting place.

"Is she going to be in immediate danger?" Dom asks, checking his weapon.

"Toretto."

"Is she?"

"Yes. We have it handled."

"I don't plan to interfere. But if you don't 'have it handled', I will."

Han smiles at the possibility of getting in on the action.

* * *

><p>Jamie's team look down on the scene of the exchange from a nearby staging area. They have swarms of agents ready to take down everyone involved as soon as they are sure the deal goes through.<p>

As much as the weapons, Jamie's boss Peter Anders, wanted the billions of dollars from this sale. Along with every cent that can be siphoning from Faerber's other accounts. No one moved in until the money was in hand.

Dom stands quietly and observes the scene. There were waves of security to be breached to get inside that hangar. He looks over as a line of cars approaches the gathering. With Letty driving in front. He'd know a car with her in the driver's seat anywhere.

Then a plane makes its descent on the far side of the hanger.

* * *

><p>The plane lands at one end of a double entrance airplane hangar. Faerber steps off the plane with Nola a few steps behind. Christoff gets off the plane and sets up a table in the hangar. Faerber's men are already there with the drugs and the weapons.<p>

Dierk approaches Letty and the other drivers with the weapons. He checks them all out. Then he goes over and looks at the drugs.

"Komarov will be here in 20 minutes, I want this done and done quickly."

Nola sets up her laptop on the table and pulls up the accounts she needs. While Dierk and Christoff are distracted she takes the opportunity to log into another server and send a message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No matter what I do next, give me a chance to come back to you. I love you. <strong>_

Han looks at his phone and appears to be getting a message from himself.

* * *

><p>Komarov's plane lands at the other end of hangar. He is escorted by his men over to Faerber.<p>

"Yulian! So nice to see you my friend!" Faerber greets Komarov warmly with a firm handshake.

"Dierk, of course, of course!"

They make small talk for a few minutes.

"This is my wife Nola. She'll be handling the transfer."

He walks guides Komarov over to the weapons and his men open the cases.

"Very very nice! Dierk, you are a man of your word."

Komarov examines all the weapons and has one of the men with him do the same. He glances at the drugs only briefly.

"Yulian, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes, of course! $4 billion let's set up the transfer."

Nola goes back over to her computer and starts to pull up the information. Christoff opens his computer and opens the accounts as well.

"I'm ready with you are Mr. Komarov."

"Oh please please, call me Yulian. We are all friends here."

Nola gives him another smile. Then she shares a look with Letty. Both of them knowing Hell is about to open up and both refusing to be swallowed into its depths.

Yulian nods to his man who makes a phone call. He asks Nola for the bank and account number. She gives it to him.

After a few seconds Nola makes a series of keystrokes.

"Alright Dierk. We have the money." Nola says.

"Haha! Nice doing business with you my friend." Faerber says.

As the two men pick up a new conversation as the sounds a lot of movement starts to take place. Not long after the gunshots begin.

Nola pulls the computer closer to her and starts to type in earnest. Her fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard.

"Dierk what is this?" Komarov demands. "Are you betraying our deal?"

The Russian pulls a gun on Faerber. Before he can pull the trigger one of Jamie's men breaches the gunfight and shoots him. Before he can train on Faerber, Faerber ducks behind a car and pulls his own weapon.

Letty runs over to Nola.

"Let's fucking go!"

"In a second. If I close these out the Agency will seize all of this money. Go get in the plane. I'm coming."

Letty nervously watches the scene at play with her own weapon drawn.

"Hurry the fuck up! You're doing this all for a few more million. We have $30 million dollars."

Nola scoffs at Letty. "Not enough."

Letty sees Dom's figure enter the hangar taking out Faerber's men with accurate aim.

Faerber is finally able to start making his way over to them.

Dom looks up and locks eyes with Letty, his gaze pleading with her. Begging for forgiveness, reason, just a chance.

"Done!" Nola announces and slams the top down.

Letty peels her eyes from his and the two women make a break for the other end of the hangar as the action starts to near them.

"Nola!" Faerber calls to his wife.

When she doesn't stop, Christoff screams. "She has emptied all the accounts."

The situation is immediately clear to Faerber. He has been set up and betrayed by his own spouse.

"You bitches! You did this."

Letty and Nola hop aboard the plane as it starts to move to turn around for takeoff.

Dom runs trying to catch up to Letty. Parallel to Dom, Faerber lines up to take a shot at them in the doorway of the plane.

Dom aims his gun at Faerber and splatters his brains over the people standing near him. Dom turns back to catch sight of Letty.

Christoff enraged by the sight of Dierk's lifeless form on the ground, raises his weapon and puts three bullets in Dom's back. Before instantaneously succumbing to a similar fate as his employer by Jamie's hand.

Letty watches in horror as Dom's bullet riddled form falls to the ground. The blood that sustains his life flowing rapidly from him, forming a crimson pool around him.

Letty leaps from the moving plane and flies across the hangar to him. She flings herself through the blood to get to him.

"Dom!" She roars above all the upheaval around her. "Dom! Dom! Dom!"

When she lifts his head into her arms and sees his eyes closed peacefully and the blood flowing steadily she knows that the he's dead.

She is overtaken by the screams erupting from her mouth. She's shaking him and calling him back from death. Sobs slashing through her body. An unimaginable hopelessness and anguish filling her to the brim.

Letty wraps her arms around his neck and wails into his unmoving form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Well, there you have it. How mad would you be if I just said 'the end' right here?**


	12. His Blood My Hands

**Chapter 12 – His Blood My Hands **

Letty sits like the living dead rocking Dom back and forth in her arms. In a matter of seconds Nola has made her way over to the scene, Han is inside the hangar and Jamie is next to Letty and Dom on the ground.

"Get me a fucking medic here now!" Jamie yells checking Dom's pulse. "He's not gone yet Letty."

Letty looks down at Dom. Jamie rolls him into her lap with his back up. He pulls his suit jacket off and presses it to the seeping bullet holes.

"Nola, hold this! Put lots of pressure."

Nola is down on the ground pressing the jacket down as soon as the orders are out of his mouth.

The scene is secured and the men that didn't flee or get killed are being taken into custody.

Han makes his way over. "Is he…" The word stops in his throat.

Letty shakes her head.

She looks down at her hands wrapped around him. Covered in his blood. She looks at his body, there is barely any white left on his shirt. Her pants are slick with the sticky substance. Nola's hands are red and she's on her knees in the blood. It's smeared on her bare legs.

How can there be so much blood? How long can he live like this?

They all look up at the sound of the chopper. Within seconds the medics come running into the scene and get to work on him. They cut him out of his shirt and patch him enough to move and put an oxygen mask on his face. They lift him onto the stretcher and jog out with him.

Letty is up and glued to Dom's side as they wheel him from the hangar and take him to the helicopter to be evacuated to the nearest hospital.

Jamie walks over to Nola and Han who are both staring after the pair in quiet astonishment.

"Lue, I have a car to take you and McKnight to the hospital." Jamie's voice snaps them both from their daze.

Jamie indicates the car just outside the hangar entrance. They walk over and climb into the backseat of the waiting vehicle.

Han is in shock at the thought of losing Dom. Nothing like this was supposed to happen today. Gunfire and a little adrenaline rush, then they got Letty and caught a flight. This was completely unexpected.

"I have to call Mia and Brian." The words feel like they are coming from outside him.

Nola nods her head in agreement. She is in a quite similar daze. What should she do for Letty?

Han pulls out his phone to make the call and is drawn out of the moment by the thought of her message. He looks over at Nola.

"I'm in love you too." He admits. "They let all that stuff go unsaid and may never get to fix it. I'm not going to let this slip through my fingers." '

He takes her hand and makes the call to Mia.

* * *

><p>Mia sits at the kitchen table moving food around on her plate. She hadn't been able to focus on anything knowing that Dom and Letty were walking into such a dangerous situation today. Then they'd have to face each other. For the last time?<p>

She didn't know. Dom thought he did. Even if she was the last one to believe, she wasn't ready to give up all hope.

Her phone rings next to her and she reaches out a shaky hand and picks it up. She looks at the number of the incoming call and answers.

"Han?"

"Mia."

Her stomach is immediately in her shoes at the sound of his voice. Nothing good could come out of a mouth with that voice.

Before Han can speak anymore words, Mia starts to come undone.

Brian gets up from his place across the table and takes hold of her shaking hand as she puts the phone on speaker.

"Tell me. I need to know."

"He was shot in the back."

Mia screams and then slaps her hands over her mouth to silence herself.

"He's being flown to the hospital right now."

"Oh no! Oh no! Han! How bad is it?"

There is a long pause.

"Not good Mia."

* * *

><p>Mia walks around the house in hysterics. Brian stays with her, trying to comfort her while she's so upset.<p>

Brian starts alerting everyone to the situation with Dom. While he is on the phone with Rico there is a knock on the front door.

He keeps his eyes on Mia as she goes to answer it already knowing who to expect. Gisele and Elena are there when she opens it. A tearful Elena immediately hugs Mia and they cry in each other's arms for a few minutes.

After a while they are able to go in.

"How is he? Do you know anything?" Elena asks afraid of the answer. Han had called Gisele with the news.

Mia shakes her head and wipes her eyes again.

Brian hangs up and gives both of the women tight hugs.

"I called everyone. They are coming here so we can all be together."

"I booked Gisele and me on a flight to Germany."

"You're going there?" Mia is shocked to hear the information.

"I don't want to sit here and wait to hear news. I can't take it. I'm going there."

Mia looks at Brian in earnest.

"Mia you can't. If you go into labor up there..."

Mia wipes at her tears knowing she can't but wishing she could.

"We will keep you updated on everything Mia," Gisele tries to reassure her. "As soon as we get there we will call."

"Thank you."

"So we're all ignoring the elephant it the room?" Brian blurts. "Letty is there. She's his wife. You've been in a relationship with him. This may not be the best time to go there."

"Listen, I love Dom. I don't want to sit here and wait to hear news. I'm going there."

Brian doesn't press the issue anymore. He'd hate to be Han when he has to tell Letty that Elena is coming, because the only thing worse than that would be being the person who didn't tell her Elena was coming.

* * *

><p>Letty is outside in the hallway leading to the operating room. She's waiting for the doctors to return with news. Han is nearby making sure she is alright. Down the hall Nola is talking to the President of the hospital.<p>

Nola walks over to Letty once the conversation is finished.

"Do you want to watch the surgery?" She asks. "We can go into the observation room. It's usually for students, but the President is being accommodating."

"Yes!"

The three of them go to stand behind the glass window and watch the life saving procedure.

Letty presses her hands against the glass and claws at the slick surface.

"Please Dom," she whispers into the window.

Letty tastes the salt in her mouth and realizes she's crying again. She glances her bloodied hand resting next to her face and just stares at it.

"Letty do you want to wash your hands?" Han asks concerned.

Letty folds the hands and pulls them into herself protectively.

"I can't. This may be all I have left of him."

Han puts an arm around her waist and hugs her close. He doesn't say everything will be okay. He doesn't say anything at all.

They watch as the doctors work on him and suddenly there is a blood squirt and the machines start to beep wildly.

In the blink of an eye a nurse is covering the window and Letty is screaming and banging on the glass. His name on her lips.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Stop Letty! Stop! They need to focus."

Letty crumbles to floor and pulls her knees to her chest.

"He's going to die." Letty cries out. "I should have forgiven him. I should have loved him back. That was my last night with him and I wasted it on anger. He's going to die."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the waiting room Letty's face is buried in her hands. Han is sitting beside her rubbing her back.<p>

Jamie enters the waiting room from the far end of the hall.

"Hi Letty."

Letty looks up at him and doesn't say anything.

"I brought you and Nola some clothes. I have all your things from the compound."

Letty eyes her bloodstained garments and realizes that she really should change them.

"Any news?"

"He's still in surgery." Han answers as Letty puts her head back down. Forming words is overwhelming. "All three bullets were still in there. They are having a hard time getting the second one out. It's nicked an artery and wedged itself there. Whatever they get near it he starts to bleed out."

Letty squeezes her eyes shut.

"He lost a lot of blood so they keep having to transfuse him." Han continues, while rubbing his hand over Letty's back.

"I saw Nola on the way in. She's on the phone with the surgeon she had flown in. He landed and was arriving at the hospital at any minute."

Letty stares down at her palms. She stands up abruptly.

Nola walks over to the group and addresses Letty.

"Dr. Yuán is here. He's gone back to scrub in."

"Where can I wash this off?" Letty says with unfocused eyes trained on her hands.

"We can use the President's office. He has sleeping quarters and a shower."

Letty walks past Han and Jamie and doesn't even notice their presence.

* * *

><p>After Letty and Nola are cleaned off and changed Letty leans against the desk completely exhausted.<p>

"Where do you need me Letty?"

"Go check on Ana. I know you called her, but…"

"Okay. I'll move her closer to here."

"Thank you."

"Call me for anything. I'll be back soon."

Letty says goodbye and Nola is out the door leaving Letty alone with her thoughts. Letty can't make her legs carry her back down to that waiting room just yet.

She had fully intended to leave him for good and not look back just a few hours ago. Now she'd do almost anything to keep him.

_Dom woke up and looked down on his wife sleeping in his arms. He had never woken up beside his wife before and he was emotional thinking about what they had just done. Finally, they were getting things right. _

_Letty starts to stir in his arms and a smile crosses her lips before she opens her eyes. She looks up at him and places a kiss on his chest. _

"_Dominic," she sighs his name happily. _

"_Hmm." _

"_You make me want to get married everyday." _

_Dom laughs and kisses her forehead. "You're just going to have to settle for __**being **__married everyday." _

"_Is this what I get for the rest of my life? You loving me all night and then waking up in your arms in the morning?" _

"_How is that different than before marriage?" _

_Letty chuckles at his joke. _

_She doesn't admit that since their conversation two nights ago she was sure of them. She hadn't felt this sure that they were on the same page in years. That's why she'd finally agreed to be his wife. She knew he meant everything he'd said about building a future together. _

"_What are you thinking?" Dom speaks into her temple after placing a kiss there. _

"_That I haven't been a good enough girl to have already made it to heaven." _

"_Decide where you want to go. Pick a place and I'll take you there when we're done."_

"_We going to live happily ever after Toretto?" _

"_Yep! You, me, and the seven dwarfs."_

_Dom pulls her on top of him. _

"_Seven! I barely agreed to one!" _

"_You'll change your mind as you're riding off into the sunset on my horse." _

_Dom slides her backwards on to him and his stomach tingles as she slips down into place. Letty sets to work pleasuring her man and herself along the way. _

"_You're so lazy in the morning Dom." _

"_I let you sleep in almost every day. The least you can do it take care of the morning pick me up."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So obviously that last chapter wasn't the end. Thanks for ALL the reviews. I'm going to have to kill someone in all the stories I write from now on. Haha! Please keep it up! :-D **


	13. No News

**Chapter 13 – No News **

After all day and most of the night, Dominic is finally out of surgery. Letty has worn holes in the floors of the hospital with her pacing. She is far too antsy to sit for long periods of time. She hasn't been able to sleep or eat. She just anxiously awaits news on Dom's condition.

She knew that the surgery had been 'successful'; whatever that meant. However, she had no other news on how Dom was. Nothing to go on one way or another.

After he is out of surgery and settled into his recovery room, one of the surgeons makes his way over to talk to Letty and the others.

"Frau Toretto?"

Letty nods her head, standing to talk to him. The doctor waves her back into the chair. The group all sit forward in their seats to listen better.

"I'm Dr. Kyle. I consulted with Dr. Yuán and Dr. Brauer during the surgery. The doctors asked me to talk to you because you didn't speak Mandarin, German you know, but English is your first language?"

"That's correct."

Dr. Kyle nods at the confirmation. Then he proceeds with the update.

"We got all the bullets out, but they have caused quite a bit of damage. The first bullet went in and grazed his lung."

Letty stifles a sob and tries to stay focused.

"That damage has been repaired and other than getting winded for a few weeks and having a scratchy throat from the tube we put down his throat to see inside that's fine. The damage from that bullet is the least of our worries."

Letty turns to ice on the inside at hearing those words. If lung damage for the least of our worries things were obviously pretty bad.

"The second bullet, that's the one that gave us the most trouble. It caused almost all the bleeding which you already know, but we got it out. The third bullet…"

Dr. Kyle pauses.

"It went through his kidney and we had to remove the organ."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Toretto. We couldn't save it."

"He lost a kidney." Letty whispers to no one. "Is he okay? He's been in surgery for 18 hours. Is he going to make it?"

"We still aren't sure. I'm sorry I can't be more hopeful. He lost a lot of blood and his heart is working hard to make up for that. He's gone into cardiac arrest once. The combination of the injuries is just a lot more than one person can be expected to endure."

Han speaks up. "What are his chances?"

Letty looks over at Han, having forgotten she wasn't alone with the doctor.

"My advice is to wait and see."

"No, I want to know what you think." Letty says solemnly.

"I'd say right now 70/30. 70 that he won't make it."

Dr. Kyle reaches out to her, but she slides back out of his reach.

"I'm so sorry. We're doing everything possible for your husband. He has the best doctors in the world working on him. Consulting on his case and flying in. There is literally nothing else we can do for him. We just need to wait and see."

"Thank you," Jamie says as Dr. Kyle walks away.

Letty had to accept that the chances of Dom dying were higher than him making it. Much higher. Never, ever, had she imagined a world where Dom wasn't alive. In jail? Yes. Separated from her forever? Certainly. But dead?

Earlier today she thought he was dead. Then she thought he was dying. Then when he pulled through surgery, she had been hopeful. Even surviving all that he could still die?

Please don't let him die.

She squeezes her eyes shut away from the thoughts.

The doctor returns after awhile and lets them know that they can go to see him now.

Letty is suddenly frozen and afraid to see him. She was scared of what he'd look like. Scared that she wouldn't recognize him.

She wills herself out of the seat. No matter how afraid she was, he needed her there.

Nola walks down to his room with Letty and waits outside in the hall as Letty goes in. Letty was thankful for the privacy and the close proximity if she needed her. She didn't trust her legs not of fail her or a stomach not to expose how sick she was over this.

God, now she needed people. A lot had changed in a day.

She gasps seeing Dom in the hospital bed in front of her. He was so big and so small at the same time. There were tubes attached to his mouth and nose and running to a machine on the far side of the bed. There is an IV in the back of his hand dripping steadily.

The EKG lines are steadily moving across the screen and Letty watches each heartbeat. Were they running out?

All these machines doing the work that his body couldn't.

This was far worse than what she had feared. The sick feeling in her stomach started to creep it's way upward.

This wasn't what she wanted for him.

When she walked away she just wanted her freedom. Never at this cost. But this is what apart did to them. It caused devastation.

Letty stands with her back against the closed door. Finally, heavily, she takes one step closer to him and then another.

Next to the bed she looks down on the face of…herself. He was her, that's why she couldn't live without him. That's why it caused so much pain when they were apart. They were ripping away pieces of themselves and leaving them behind.

"Baby, look at you." She says to his somehow peaceful face. "What happened to you? I don't care about percentages. You're going to be fine. You have to. You owe me an explanation and I think I owe you one too."

Letty sits in a chair next to him and lays her head on his hand. Before she knows it she has fallen asleep with her cheek pressed into his palm.

* * *

><p>It's been a long day and a half since Dom was shot by Christoff at the airstrip. Time was dragging along so slowly. Everyone longs for answers on Dom's recovery, but feared any change would be for the worse.<p>

There wasn't anything to be hopeful about.

Han stands outside Dom's hospital room after going in to see him. There was nothing new to see and he didn't talk to him. He just popped in occasionally just to be there.

Letty had been sleeping beside him off and on for hours. The next time she was awake he would have to make sure she ate something. She wasn't taking care of herself at all.

Han looks up as Nola walks down the hall and sees him standing there. When their eyes meet they both suppress a smile. Whatever this was it was complete insanity.

"Hey. How is he?"

"Pretty much the same." Han answers. "Where are you going when you leave the hospital for hours at a time?"

Han's directness catches Nola off guard once again.

"I can't tell you that right now. Soon though, I promise."

She walks closer to Han.

"You can tell me anything."

He reaches for her and pulls her into a hug. When he looks at her, he leans down to kiss her instead of interrogating her more. The kiss grows in intensity.

"Han!"

Han lips disengage with a smooching noise at the sound of his name. He turns to see Gisele and Elena standing at the end of the hall. Gisele is confused and seething with her mouth slightly open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gisele demands, folding hers arms over her chest.

"The girlfriend I take it?" Nola asks.

He gives her a quick nod and lets her go. He steps away from Nola and closer to Gisele.

"Gisele, let's go talk."

Elena steps forward and ignores the whole situation.

"Is he in there? Can he have visitors?"

Her eyes are glued to the door frame of Dom's room door.

"Now is not a good time."

Han tries to head off a potentially volatile situation. Letty was a wreck and nothing good could come out her seeing her husband's lover. Right now, Dom needed Letty as functional as possible to make decisions that could save his life. And he needed her by his side.

"Elena?" Nola asks though she's seen pictures of her and knows the answer.

"Yes, and I want to see Dom."

Nola looks over at the closed door and back Elena. She thinks of Letty sleeping in there and waking up to Elena's face. She couldn't predict Letty's reaction.

"It's not a good time."

* * *

><p>"Han!"<p>

The shout rouses Letty from a light sleep and causes her to sit up and look around. Seeing Dom in front of her reminds her of her location.

"The girlfriend I take it?"

What the hell is she talking about?

Letty stands up and stretches. She looks down at her expensive watch and balks at the time.

Shit! She'd been out of it for hours. Almost a day.

She stretches again, hearing her joints crack. She leans down and kisses Dom on his closed eyelid and walks into the hall. She sees Han and Nola there.

"You guys are too loud."

Letty turns seeing movement out of her peripheral vision. When Letty turns she sees Elena standing there along with Gisele. She had met Gisele briefly years ago at the race that got her in with Fenix and again at the drug pick up point. Elena she knew only from Coleson's pictures, but she knew her face well.

"Letty." Elena gasps at actually seeing her in the flesh.

"Elena."

"I just want to see him. I want to know that he's alright."

"Han can update you."

"Letty, I understand what you're going through. Exactly where you are. I just want to see him."

"If he wants to see you once he wakes up that's his choice. As long it's my choice the answer is no."

Letty turns her back on Elena's shocked face and goes back into Dom's room.

"Han can update you on…everything." Unable to help herself Nola smiles her mischievous smile at Gisele. She steps forward, kisses his cheek and squeezes Han's hand. She wanted to really give them something to talk about.

She turns away from them all and goes into Dom's room joining Letty.

"Ana is good. We went to lunch."

"I will call her tonight. I was just too…"

"I know."

Letty sits back down in her chair beside Dom. Her eyes bore into him.

"What do you want me to do about Elena?"

"Keep her away from me."

Letty leans forward and rests her elbows on the bed. Then she rests her face in her hands.

"I know you're not worried about her."

"No. I'm worried about me. If I see her crying over him or touching him I'm scared all that rage will come back. Dom doesn't need that right now. It's not her fault that he fell in love with her. But when I see her I can't make sense of that and be rational. I just feel angry that he dared love anyone but me."

"I don't think he did. The look on his face watching you got on that plane."

Letty tears up again as the image in her memory distorts when the bullets pierce his flesh.

"No one has ever looked at me like that until yesterday morning. You don't love like that twice."

"No you don't." Letty admits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So here's 13! Thoughts are appreciated! **


	14. Now's the Time

**Chapter 14 – Now's the Time **

On the island, Mia is in a hospital bed feeling the after effects of bringing a new life into the world. Her hair is mussed and a layer of sweat coats her skin. She leans down and plants a kiss on her crying little girl. She had given birth to her about a half an hour ago and was still floating.

As she held her baby girl in her arms she had never been more exhausted in her life. She'd also never been more torn in two. This was the happiest she'd been in her life. She was finally holding the baby she had waited months for. She was a mother for the first time. And her daughter was so perfect.

At the same time she was miserable with worry for her brother. What was going to happen to him? What was happening to him right now? What if he didn't pull through?

Mia had no new news on Dom's condition because nothing had changed. He'd been lying unconscious for three days. Han said Letty was glued to his side and never left him. Elena said she and Gisele had been unable to see him. Why? Before they could go into too many details Mia's water had broken and now here she was.

Holding little Luci in her arms. Her perfect daughter that Dom may never meet.

* * *

><p>Letty constantly sat by Dom's bedside. Han and Nola brought her food that she didn't eat. They kept her updated on only the most important things like Ana and Mia. Beyond that she was securely enclosed in her bubble with Dom.<p>

If a hand twitched or an eyelid fluttered she was going to be the first to know it.

That's why when something went wrong she was the very first person to see it.

She savored every second by his side and wouldn't give up another one. How had they gotten from where they were to here?

She was sitting watching him and had zoned out into another place.

_Letty and Dom returned to the home they had made in the Dominican Republic. They could barely pry themselves from bed or the shower or their back deck of their new place to come back, but finally they accepted that they had to. _

_Once they arrive, they go inside to get ready for a meeting they had with their crew in a few hours. _

_They don't make it to the meeting. They've only been home a few minutes before the meeting is at their door. _

_Dom suppressed the thoughts that entered his mind when he put his bag on the floor and turned to the knock at the door. _

"_Where the hell have you to been?" Han asks when door opens up, snacking as always. "We waited for you last night."_

"_We had something to do," Dom answers giving Letty a look and a broad smile._

_Letty shrugs her shoulder and walks into the kitchen. _

_Dom walks over to the table and sits in his chair and offers Han a seat. Han eyes him trying to figure out why Dom can't get rid of the smile on his face. _

"_What did you do? You took her to that house you bought, didn't you? Couldn't even wait until these heists were over." _

_Dom laughs. "Yeah I took her there. Right after we got married." _

_Han stops eating and gapes at Dom with an open mouth. "Are you serious?"_

"_I thought we weren't telling anyone until we told Mia!" Letty yells from the kitchen. _

"_He forced it out of me."_

"_I'm going to force something out of you if you don't keep you big mouth shut." Letty says returning from the other room. _

"_You got her to marry your ass!" Han exclaims, his smile mimicking the one Dom is wearing. _

"_It was her idea." Dom answers coolly. "She's lucky I agreed to marry __**her**__ ass." _

_Dom captures her around the waist and pulls her into a kiss. _

"_Who knew you two could be more disgusting?" Han says popping a handful of candy. "This married stuff is going to be bad." _

_Letty laughs at Han. _

_There is another knock on the door and Dom gets up to open it. _

"_How are you not fat?" Letty asks, watching Han chew. "I mean, you have to eat more than your weight in snacks daily." _

_Tego and Rico arrive at the house and walk in behind Dom. _

"_I thought we were meeting you people tonight! What the hell are you all doing here?" Letty says, feigning annoyance. _

_Tego goes into the kitchen and rummages for food. When he comes back into the room Dom smiles again. _

"_You better not." Letty says. "She's going to kill you." _

"_Letty and I got married yesterday." _

_The noise in the room is deafening. Tego and Rico yell their congratulations, kiss Letty, slap hands with Dom, pat his back and practically jump for joy at hearing the news. _

"_You're all crazy!" Letty says rolling her eyes. "People get married every day." _

"_Yeah, but I'm only doing this once."Dom says seriously with no humor in his voice or features. _

_Everyone around them disappears as Dom pulls her into his lap and starts kissing her deeply. _

_Letty leans into his ear and whispers. _

"_This is everything I ever wanted. Once is enough for me." _

Letty snaps out of her thoughts at the very first irregularity in his heartbeat. Just one little beep that was different than the pattern she was used to. But within seconds the EKG is going mad with beeping.

Letty is on her feet when the doctors and nurses burst into the room. They go wild checking him out and poking at him. Letty has no clue what anything means but she steps back letting them work. She would have every detail in minutes.

However, there is nothing to decipher or be translated when she hears one long unending beep. She looks up and sees the flat line glowing on the screen.

"NO! Dom!"

Immediately, the tubes and IVs are being ripped away from his body and his gown is cut up the front.

A nurse starts to push her gently towards the door and Letty not so gently pushes her back.

"Get your hands off me."

The crash cart is there out of nowhere and someone yells, "Clear!"

She watches in horror and overwhelming despair as his body jolts off the bed and nothing happens. No change in that horrible sound coming from the machine.

Letty starts to push her way forward again. She wants him to feel her presence. He has to know she's here with him. To know she loves him and would be there.

"Dom!"

Several hands start to push and pull her away from him.

"No!" She fights back.

She feels her feet leave the ground and herself being carried away.

"Get off me! Put me down!"

She struggles and punches and pushes as she watches Dom's body being shocked again.

"Don't you die! Don't you dare fucking die! You don't get to leave me again! Dominic! I'm here! I need you! Our daughter needs you! Don't you leave me!"

Letty is dragged out of the room finally and deposited in the hall. Nola is there with Han, Gisele, Jamie and Elena. Nola and Han run to her side taking hold of her after she is released.

"Letty." Nola whispers. "Stay here and let them work."

Han puts an arm around her and holds her close as her shaking comes under control. Han wipes the tears from her face, while Nola rubs her back.

They calm her enough to be guided away into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Nola asks. "Letty what happened?"

Letty shakes her head and her whole body is still shaking. "He flat lined."

Elena lets out a shriek. As she starts to cry Letty looks up at her. She hadn't realized she was even there until that moment. Seeing her tears enrages Letty and makes it hard for her to think and concentrate.

"Will you please just leave?" Letty says through gritted teeth.

"I…I can't." Elena says, shocked by the request.

Letty opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted when the doctor comes out of Dom's room and down the hall to talk to her. She jumps up and takes long strides over to him ignoring everyone else.

"Is he okay?"

"He is for now." Dr. Kyle answers solemnly. "However, we only bought him moments."

"What do you mean?" Her mind fighting against what she hears in his words.

"If you have anything else you want to say to him, you should probably say it soon."

Letty rakes her hands through her hair and nods her head as the doctor walks away.

"Um."

Letty takes a moment to compose herself. She had to think clearly and not fall apart. She was losing Dom, she'd have plenty of time for that later. Right now, she had to make sure his last moments counted.

"Nole."

Nola, who had been standing back waiting for Letty's cue on what to do next, steps up next to her.

"Get Mia here. Do whatever it takes." Letty says. "Dom would want her here."

"Ana?"

Letty nods again. "I have to go talk to her first. I can't just bring her here blind."

Letty turns to Han.

"I need your help." She exhales. "Dom and I have a daughter."

Han is unaffected by the news. "I heard you yelling in his room. He doesn't know?"

"No."

"Wait what! You have a daughter and he doesn't know?" Elena who had been listening, steps forward.

Letty spins around on her. The look in Letty's eyes is wild and enraged.

She couldn't deal with her right now.

"Listen." Letty struggles to keep her voice calm and level. "I am trying really hard. If you don't leave…"

"I'm not leaving. If this is all the time Dom has left I'm seeing him."

"He cares about you. I do not. So what you want is completely irrelevant to me. You're wasting the time he has left."

Letty tries to continue to talk to Nola, but Elena doesn't allow it.

"You stole the time he has left. You made him think you were dead. You kept a child from him. Now in his last moments of life you're making decisions for yourself and not him. He wouldn't even be in that bed if you hadn't lied about being alive. If he dies, it's _**your**_ fault."

Letty pulls back and punches Elena in the jaw. The force of the blow knocks Elena backwards. The back of her legs hit a table of magazines.

Han and Jamie grab Letty off the ground and pull her away from the other woman. The hospital security arrives as Elena holds her cheek in shock and pain. Gisele tries to offer her comfort.

"She asked you to leave. I would have hit you two days ago." Nola says smiling.

"You're a bitch." Gisele spits. "Elena cares about him and just wants to say her goodbyes like everyone else.'

"I am a bitch. Dom leaving her in bed to come after Letty was goodbye." Then she turns to the security guards. "Wenn sie in dieses Krankenhaus zurückkommt, das Sie hier nicht mehr arbeiten. Keiner wird der Krankenhausdirektor." (If she comes back into this hospital you don't work here anymore. Neither will the hospital director.)

Nola leaves an upset Elena and a fuming Gisele and walks over to where the Jamie and Han have taken Letty.

"Fuck!" Letty lets out, pulling her fingers through her hair again. "I didn't mean to do that. Fuck!"

The stress of the situation was eating at her.

"I'm sorry. I let her stay because you didn't leave the room much." Han confesses.

"It's not your fault," Letty says. "I need you to be with Dom while I leave for Ana. Call me if anything happens. I don't care how small or unimportant. Do not leave his side. If it happens…I don't want him by himself."

Letty nearly chokes on the last few words.

"I will be there." Han says, rubbing her arm up and down. "Do what you need to do."

Letty looks over at Nola who is already on her cell phone. She knew Mia would be if it were at all possible.

She walks out of the hospital praying that Dom will still be there when she comes back.

* * *

><p>Brian's looks at Mia holding their daughter and smiles. He couldn't believe he was a father. He couldn't believe that he had re-found the life he had almost lost with Mia years ago. They were married and they were parents.<p>

His cell rings beside them and he is jarred from his bliss. Mia's eyes lock with his and they are both afraid. So far no news had been stable news.

Dom had been the first family he had since his childhood recklessness with Rome. He couldn't imagine this life without his brother.

"Hello?"

Mia watches as Brian listens to the caller on the other end. She looks into his eyes for a sign of what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?"

Brian hands Mia the phone giving away no indication of what he'd heard.

"Hello?"

Her heart is pounding.

"Hi Mia. My name is Nola McKnight. I'm a friend of Letty's and I'm with Han right now."

Mia looks the phone and verifies the number is Han's.

"Okay?"

"I need to tell you some things and then I'm going to ask you to do some things."

Mia waits nervously for her to continue.

"Dom isn't during well. The doctors don't think he'll last too much longer. Letty needs you here."

Tears well in Mia's eyes. "I just had a baby a couple of hours ago."

"I know. Um, congratulations." Nola adds before continuing. "In a few minutes you're going to get paperwork to sign. It gives another ob and pediatrician permission to have access to your medical records and treat you. Then you need to check out of the hospital. Two agents are going to escort you onto a flight with doctors and fly you here. The doctors will be on the flight with you and will take good take of you and your daughter."

"What the hell?" Mia doesn't even know how to respond. "Let me talk to Han please."

"Of course."

Han comes onto the line. "Mia."

"Is this for real Han?"

"Yes. These doctors are some of the best in the world and will have everything you need aboard. The flight is waiting for you. You just have to say yes. I've seen him Mia, you should say yes."

Mia looks up at a knock on the door.

"I have a certified letter for a Mia O'Connor."

"That's me."

The delivery guy brings in the letter and Brian takes it and Mia signs for it.

The messenger leaves and Brian opens the letter and skims it.

"Han, do you trust Nola? As badly as I want to see Dom, I just need to know that Luci is okay and taken care of."

"Don't worry, Nola is a good friend to Letty. She'll take of you."

"Okay."

Mia reaches out and signs the paperwork. Brian hits the call button for the doctor so they can be discharged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading it…**

**I actually like Elena(just not for Dom) and in my mind I can't see this happening. However, there is a lot of stress and emotions flying and this is an alternate story and the characters are slightly different.  
><strong>


	15. My Sister's Keeper

**Chapter 15 – My Sister's Keeper **

When Mia and Brian stepped onto the private jet they couldn't believe their eyes. It was like a penthouse. It had a bar and a sitting area and a large screen television. In another compartment was an enormous bed and bassinet attached to the bed for safety.

"This is insane," Mia says. "What has Letty been doing the past three years?"

"I don't know, but she's been doing a lot of it."

Brian walks Mia to the bed and helps her into it. He moves the pillows and blankets around helping her get situated.

"You okay baby?"

Brian was really concerned about making this trip after what she had just done. However, he knew that if possible she needed to say goodbye to Dom.

"No. How can I gain a daughter and lose a brother? It's not fair."

"It's not. I keep thinking I should have been there watching his back."

"No one could have. I know my brother. He had tunnel vision from the moment he heard Letty's name. He would have gone into anything to get to her."

Mia sighs and leans back onto the pillows.

"I can't believe she's alive." Brian says thinking of the last time he had seen Letty. "She must be going through hell right now."

"I want to lay eyes on her and hug her."

* * *

><p>Letty gets to the hotel to talk to Ana. It's not too far from the hospital. She wipes her eyes and prepares to be sane for her little girl. When she lets herself in the room she immediately feels overwhelmed at seeing her daughter.<p>

"Ana!"

"Hi Mommy!"

Ana runs across the room and jumps into Letty's open arms. Letty kneels down and holds Ana tightly for a long time. She tries to suppress the next wave of tears and fails.

Ana pulls back and sees her mother's wet face and kisses her cheek. "What's wrong Mommy?"

"I'm sad because someone I love a lot is very sick."

Letty looks up at Marla who takes her cue and leaves the room to give them some privacy.

"Who is it Mommy?"

"Let's talk about it."

Letty stands and carries Ana over to the couch and sits with her daughter on her lap.

She takes a moment to look at her daughter and stroke her hair.

"Mommy has a friend that she hasn't seen in a long time. He got really hurt and had to go to the hospital. My friend who is sick is your Daddy."

"My Daddy!" Ana's face lights up and it shatters Letty's heart into more pieces than she can count.

Letty had never once spoken to Ana about Dom. Until days ago she had never intended to. Now she wondered what they had all missed out on.

"Yep. And he's so sick. He needs us to come see him in the hospital. He might not get better and we don't want to miss our chance."

"Never ever?"

Letty slowly shakes her head back and forth and takes a deep breath to continue.

"Probably not."

Letty knew being honest with Ana was absolutely necessary. It didn't make it any less difficult to face the truth.

"Okay, I have to tell you some more things. He's going to look really weird."

Letty pokes at Ana making her laugh.

"He has tubes and machines everywhere. They beep and make crazy noises. But, they are helping him feel better. It looks funny."

Letty makes a silly face at Ana, causing her to giggle loudly.

"He won't be able to talk to you, but he'd still want to meet you."

Ana looks at Letty.

"Otay! Let's go see him. I'll tell him my name so he knows it's me."

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Han is sitting next Dom's backside just as he had promised to Letty. He sits quietly catching of on emails and messaging his own business contacts. Doing everything that had been left undone for the past few days since he'd laid eyes on Letty in that club.<p>

Seeing her that night had completely changed almost everything in his life.

Nola walks into the room and brings him a cup of coffee.

"I don't even know if you drink coffee, but I know I want to be with you for the foreseeable future."

Nola hands him the cup.

Han takes it and sets it on Dom's bedside table.

"Nope, I don't drink coffee."

"Noted. Is this weird?"

"That I left my girlfriend so I could spend my life with a stranger? Yes. But I'm willing to give it a try."

Nola looks over at Dom.

"I guess people who've known each other for the entirety of their lives don't do much better."

The door opens behind them and they both turn to see Letty walking in holding Ana's hand.

Ana smiles an enormous smile when she sees Nola.

"Noly!"

"Hi Antonia. It's a big day."

"The biggest!"

Han stands from the bedside and looks down at the little girl and breaks into a wide grin. He bends down to her level and looks her in the eye.

"Hi."

"Ana, this is Han. He's my friend and he knows your Daddy too."

"Hi Ana."

"Hi Han. Nice to meet you."

Ana extend a hand to him and Han takes her hand and shakes it.

"Wow!" He looks up at Letty. "She looks exactly like you. Lucky kid."

Han stands and he and Nola exit quietly, leaving the family to unite for the first time.

Letty picks Ana up and takes her over to the bedside.

"Tou're right. It does look funny." (You're right. It does look funny.)

"It does." Letty keeps her composure and sits down on the bed with Ana in her arms.

"What's his name?"

"Dominic."

"When is his birfday?" (When is his birthday?)

"January 25th."

Ana looks over Dominic lying in bed and looks back at Letty. Then back at Dom.

"I would like to know more things."

"Okay." Letty laughs. "He is 34."

"Wow! He's older than even tou Mommy."

Letty smiles at Ana. "Yeah, he is. Much."

They move into the chair next to his bed and Letty continues to talk to Ana about anything and everything about Dom. Everything that she ever loved, that annoyed her, the things she missed. Until finally, Ana falls asleep in her mother's arm.

Once she's in a deep slumber Letty moves the chair closer to Dom and grabs his hand squeezing it. She silently cries so she won't disturb Ana.

"I hope you're wrong Dom. I hope we aren't damaged beyond repair."

* * *

><p>During the night, Letty wakes up and carries Ana out to Nola in the waiting room.<p>

"Hey, take her back to the hotel. She's tossing and turning."

Letty goes back into Dom's room and crawls onto the bed with him and snuggles up against his chest listening to his heartbeat. The steady sound pulls her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Letty pops up at the sound of the door creaking. She looks around the brightly lit room before her eyes fully focus. In walks Mia guided by Han.<p>

"Letty." Mia's voice cracks as the reality of Letty alive washes over her.

Letty and Mia run to each other across the small distance and hug tightly. Mia pulls back and looks her in the eyes and then pulls her back into a hug.

The women turn to Dom at the same time with their arms around each other's waists. They take the steps that put them closer to the bed.

A dam breaks behind Mia's eyes and she's crying uncontrollably.

Letty guides her into sitting on the bed with her brother.

Mia takes his hand in both of hers and holds it.

"Dom. We love you."

Mia and Letty sit quietly for a long while not ready to take on the enormity of their first conversation. They know it is coming and they know it can wait. Right now, being with Dom was what mattered most.

After what seems like forever, Mia finally turns to Letty.

"Letty, I thought you were dead. I went to your funeral."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed just last long enough to get me out of the country and get this job done. But it changed for me somewhere. I just wanted to stay gone. I didn't mean to hurt you. Hell, I didn't even want to hurt him. I just wanted to live a life that didn't revolve around him. And you two are kind of a package deal."

Mia looks over at her brother and then moves over the couch. Letty joins her.

"I see your side of it. I can't even argue its validity. Just know you hurt a lot of people. But with that, know I understand that sometimes to take care of ourselves we have to."

Letty looks over in shock at Mia's ease on her. She had been prepared for Mia's wrath, but this scenario had never crossed her mind.

"So you're a mother now?" Letty says taking her forgiveness and running with it before it was snatched away.

"Yep, she's outside with Brian. Let's go meet her."

"Wait."

Letty grabs Mia's arm stopping her from getting up.

"I have something else before you're so easy on me."

"What is it?"

"I had a daughter while I was away."

Mia is surprised to hear of Letty as a mother. She was slowly learning that she really should start bracing for anything.

"What! Oh my God! How old is she? Where is she?"

"She's at a hotel nearby with my friend Nola. I think you talked to her?"

Mia confirms with a head nod.

"She's two and a half years old."

Mia sits back and does the math and then redoes it.

"You were pregnant when you left? Wait you and _**Dom**_ have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Shit, Letty are you crazy!"

"I know Mia, I'm sorry."

Mia gets up and walks over to Dom and kisses him on the cheek and then walks over and takes Letty by the hand and they walk out of his room.

"We wasted too much time, fighting, running, crying and regretting. I'm not living like that anymore. Whatever we missed it gone." Mia has eyes full of moisture once again. "Let's go meet these daughters so we don't miss anything else."

* * *

><p>After a long and emotional night with Mia, Letty goes back to the hospital once Brian and Mia are settled in at the hotel. She resumes her former position in bed with Dom in order to sleep at all.<p>

As the sun makes its way across her closed eyelids, Letty is unsure if she is awake or not when she feels Dom's hand move beneath her.

She sits up abruptly. Her eyes flash to his hand and it's moving. The monitors attached to him pick up speed, but don't alarm like before. Letty hits the emergency button just as Dom opens his eyes.

"Dom," Letty says, smiling widely.

She suddenly finds herself afraid to touch him.

What if she hurt him? What if she was imagining this moment and it dissolved?

Slowly, Dom finds his vision through the haze and his eyes find Letty.

The doctors and nurses fill the room.

"Mr. Toretto, I'm Dr. Kyle. I'm going to take this tube out."

Letty stands frozen as they work around her checking his vitals and removing the tubes. As soon as it's out Dom starts to cough.

"Let," his voice is a raspy whisper.

"Don't talk right now." Letty says to him. "I'm going to be right here. Say it later."

"Listen to your wife Mr. Toretto."

This doctor knew she was his wife?

Dom, unable to help himself, attempts to sit up to get to her.

"Ahhh," he hisses at the pain that rips through him starting at his back and working outward.

"Lay down Dominc."

Letty's voice is distorted with her smile and tears.

Dom continues to struggles under their hands and his pain worsens with every movement.

"Let's start him on some pain medication." Dr. Kyle says to the nurse. "If you don't do what I ask and lie still, I will sedate you."

"Do what he says Dom," Letty scolds. "I don't want them to put you back out. Please."

Dom immediately stops trying to sit up at her words. He heard the hurt in her voice and didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"Mr. Toretto, I'm Dr. Kyle. You are very lucky. You were shot three times in the back and you're still with us."

Dom's listens to the physician's words, but his eyes never once leave her face.

"I'm right here. I love you."

Dom's heart swells with hearing those words from her. He had been 100% sure that he'd never hear her say them to him again.

He didn't know how bad his injuries were, or how long he'd been out. But he knew she'd been by his side the entire time. He was sure that's what was keeping him alive.

He'd felt her.

He loved her too. He just wanted to wake up so he could see her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm hoping to be motivated enough to post the rest of this before the New Year. **


	16. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 16 – The Truth Will Out**

The American doctor turns to Letty before he goes to examine Dom's bullet wounds.

"Mrs. Toretto, do you want to step out?"

"No! Do whatever you need to. I'm not leaving."

The medical staff get Dom pain medicine and check him for nearly a half an hour. Running tests and adjusting machines. Letty stands against the windowsill with her arms folded and watches them work on him.

Dom fidgets and exhales anxious to have Letty near him and not caring about what has happened to him. He probably was out for a few hours and all this was completely unnecessary. But he was in a hell of a lot of pain. The medicine was only just now starting to work and take an edge off.

"Mrs. Toretto, I need to consult with my colleagues and then I'll be back here to talk to you both." Dr. Kyle turns to the patient. "Please Mr. Toretto, try to keep your heart rate down and don't move around too much. You're not completely in the clear."

Dom nods curtly and everyone but Letty leaves the room.

Letty goes over to him and puts her arms around him and squeezes him. He returns the gesture in earnest. She pulls back and kisses him on the mouth.

"I guess I gotta get shot more often." Dom jokes, finding his voice more usable after having the tube out for awhile and having gotten water.

Letty pulls all the way back and looks down on him.

"Don't even joke like that." Letty sits up with her eyes misting over. "You scared the shit out to me. Dom you got shot in the lung, a vital artery and a kidney. Dom you've been unconscious for six days and they had to remove your kidney."

Dom lays his head back and takes in Letty's words. Six days? Wow! He hadn't even imagined that it was one day. It felt odd losing a chuck of time like that.

"Damn!"

Letty leans over him and kisses him again. She kisses his lips and cheeks and eyes and forehead. Dom wraps her in his arms and they lay like that.

"This should have been our first meeting." Dom says evenly.

Letty rubs her face against Dom's cheek.

"I wasn't ready to see you again."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I need to tell you something."

The door flings open and slams against the wall causing them both to jump. Mia wild eyed and smiling storms the room. She runs over to Dom and Letty clears a path, giving her access to her brother.

Mia pulls him into a crushing hug. He winces quietly but doesn't try to escape her grasp. He loved that she was always there for him.

"You're awake! I can't believe it! When they brought me here the doctors were sure you were going to die!"

Letty walks over to the doorway and takes Luci from Brian and gives her new niece a kiss. Brian walks over to the bed wearing a smile as he takes Dom in.

"Hey man. You scared our asses. We found out you're not invincible after all."

Dom chuckles at Brian's joke but cuts it off quickly as the pain sears in his back. He couldn't believe what Letty had said about his injuries.

He remembered shooting Faerber, looking into her eyes and then waking up here.

Mia pulls back giving Dom a view of Letty with the new baby in her arms.

"Mia, is that…" Dom says grinning like a kid who made the nice list on Christmas morning.

"Luci! That's your niece."

Letty steps forward and brings the baby over for him to have a better look at her. She tilts Luci at an angle to allow Dom to have a better view.

Dom tries to sit up but Mia pushes him back and adjusts the hospital bed into a more upright position.

"Luci." Dom smiles with his entire face looking at his niece.

"When did you have her?"

"She's only 3 days old. She's not even allowed to be here." Mia says, suddenly whispering. "But we wanted you to see her."

Dom looks at his sister. He suddenly was panged with guilt at having gotten her here at this time in her life. He should be taking care of her, not causing her to worry.

"You should be in bed somewhere resting. Not at the hospital with a newborn."

"I had to be here Dom."

Mia gives the big brother another hug as the door opens again. In walks Han eying the gathering around the bed.

"The food in this hospital sucks." Han says causing Dom to grin once more.

"You stuck around?"

Han shrugs, "Nothing else to do."

The makeshift family spends time alternating between fussing over Dom and making sure he is okay and fawning over Luci in all her newborn glory. Hours ago they had been worried that this two things would never be possible at once.

The team of doctors enters the room and at instantly the room is solemn. Everyone is nervous and fearful of what news they came to deliver.

"When you're ready we'd like to talk to you." Dr. Kyle addresses Dom, while Dr. Braun and Dr. Yuan stand back.

In a flurry of hugs and kisses and words of love Mia, Luci, Brian and Han leave the couple alone with the physicians to talk.

Letty sits on the side of Dom's bed and takes his hand. They sit together and silently listen to a recap of all his injuries and their severity. What his future care would entail and treatment and what to expect going forward. When it's all done the doctor's leave them alone to talk.

"That was a lot Letty. You ready for this?"

He knew the work wouldn't scare her away. He just wanted to give her a chance to tell him if she wasn't all in.

"I'm ready," Letty stares ceiling down at the bed. "I have something..."

Letty takes a deep breath as the words she needs to speak start to pile up in her throat.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's big."

"Okay? Tell me."

Dom had never known Letty to be one for dramatics, but he knew that whatever it was she was worrying too much. Didn't she know by now how much he loved her.

"You have to keep calm Dom. I don't want to see you hurt again. I watched you almost die three times, so if I were to cause that. But I need to tell you."

Letty squeezes his hand.

"Letty, I'm fine. Talk to me."

"Dom."

"Letty what?"

"We have a daughter."

"A daughter!"

"She's two," Letty's voice comes out small and she clears her throat.

Dom grabs Letty by the arm and pulls her around to face him fully. He needs her eyes to make him understand what her mouth was saying.

"What are you saying right now?'

"Her name is Ana."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

Dom sits up and gets close to Letty's face looking her in the eye.

"Dom."

Letty tries to pull back but Dom grips her tighter. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling as he held onto her. It was indescribable.

The monitor indicates his rising heartbeat. Letty looks over at it and pushes him back down onto the bed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in a hotel near here."

Dom's lips start to work faster than his mind can keep up.

"How could you do this Letty? When were you planning to tell me?"

Letty gets up from the bed and stands next to it. She needed to put some distance between them. She could feel the heat of his anger burning her skin.

"I wasn't. I was planning to finish the job and disappear. I was taking her with me."

"You were going to keep her from me?"

"Yes Dom!"

"You should have told me!" He roars at her. "The second you knew about her."

"Really? Should I have mailed the test to your forwarding address!"

She couldn't help it. She knew lashing out at him right now wasn't right. But how right was this?

"Mia knew where I was!"

"Don't get me started Dom!"

"No, please start. Please tell me how you decided to keep my daughter from me. How you actively made a choice to have our child and not tell me."

Letty rubs her temples and takes few steps away from the bed.

The ease and familiarity of the rage she had for him scared her with how fast it returned.

"I don't want to fight with you right now."

"It's not a fight! It's a fucking conversation that needs to happen. That should have happened already."

"You and your girlfriend just can't take a hint."

Dom grimaces, he instantly knows she much know about Elena. He chooses to ignore her words.

"You stole her from me!"

Letty's eyes pop at the words his lover used days ago.

Mia bursts into the room, but the argument has escalated too far.

"I stole nothing from you Dom! Not one damn thing! You threw me away after you built up my hopes and forced me to put all my faith in you. Married you! I threw out my pills!"

Letty turns and opens the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I don't need you enough to take this shit. You're alive, you're safe and I'm different than the Letty that lived only for you. Now you can watch me walk out on you for a fucking change."

Letty storms out of the room and Dom tries to go after her but is ripped through with pain. Wincing and hissing he reluctantly lets Mia help him back into bed.

"Lay down!"

"Do you know? Did she tell you?"

"Yes, last night. She's amazing. I've never met anyone like her before. She looks exactly like Letty."

Dom's eyes narrow at Mia's words. She had met his daughter.

Mia adjusts his covers and sits beside him. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone and shows Dom pictures of Ana.

"This is her?"

"Yeah, Antonia Lucia."

"How could she do this Mia?"

"You didn't see her Dom. You didn't see her when she came home. She couldn't even go into our house. Why did you marry her?"

"Mia, you know why."

"I honestly don't."

"I love her. I wanted to spend my life with her. But I realized how stupid that was. What she did doesn't even compare to that."

"If seeing your little girl's face doesn't make you stop keeping score, nothing else will! Who cares that she kept her from you? You wouldn't have come home to be with her. And if you would have, then that's plain shitty. Letty wasn't worth you working it out for but a baby would be? Don't get me wrong Luci means everything to me, but her father isn't an accessory. He's my husband. You made a vow to her and to God. You didn't have a right to break it."

"Mia, you don't understand. You're going to be in Luci's life from day one on. I've already missed so much."

Mia scoffs at her brother. "Yeah? How would have nearly three years of separation have felt had you known and couldn't be with her? Or worse thought Letty had died pregnant?"

Dom shuts his eyes at the images in his mind of Letty burning to death in that car. An image that has haunted him for years. Adding Letty pregnant with his child was too much to take.

"She's been by your side without sleep or food and away from her daughter to make sure you were okay for days. If she can forgive you, then you should get over it. If her face," Dom looks down at the picture of Ana, "doesn't make you get over your bullshit and your pride and your selfishness, I hope Letty leaves you again."

Mia stands up, kisses Dom on the cheek and walks out of the room leaving Dom to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Letty walks into the waiting room and sees Nola and Han talking to Brian about Luci. She walks over to them all.<p>

"What's all the yelling?" Brian asks.

Letty kisses Luci on the forehead.

"I need to get out of here."

"I'll come with." Nola offers standing from her seat.

Brian and Han stand up too.

"Letty, where are you going?" Brian asks concerned. "What were you two fighting about?"

"Don't make a run for it Letty. You'll regret it," Han advises.

Letty turns and walks out on all of them. Nola has to jog to catch up.

"I'm starting to remember all the reasons why being with him was a crappy idea. I let sentimentality get in the way. I'm glad he's okay. I'm so glad. But I'm tired of this fight."

The two women climb into Letty's car and head full speed towards the hotel where Ana is staying.

"I told him about her and it caused a huge fight. He couldn't even hear me! Just the sound of his own hurt."

"Sounds like someone I know up until the moment he got shot."

Letty looks over at her.

"Shut up or I'll make you walk in your five inch heels."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. I know exactly why you came to work for Jamie and what his leaving did to you. Don't forget Letty, I knew you when. Just give him 20 seconds to process that fact that he had a daughter in the world that he didn't know about."

"Then what?"

"Then if he doesn't appreciate the fact that you've been there for him and you're trying to make this whole back from the dead thing work, you get out. Get an expressive lawyer, get divorced, sue for custody and move on."

"Your husband is dead, your lover is getting married and you're in love with someone you don't even know, but I'm going to take marital advice from you."

"Yeah, you're completely ridiculous."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Wow oh wow to all the love on the last chapter! I have to find new and more exciting ways to torture our couple. You have all put a big smile on my face!  
><strong>

**I guess That's the Way Love Goes has fallen by the wayside for you guys. I can't pretend that doesn't hurt…a lot. **

**I hope you guys don't get bored with this one! I'm quite motivated to get this up sooner rather than later. **


	17. Nothing Unsaid

**Chapter 17 – Nothing Unsaid**

Mia and Brian are in their hotel room. Mia is in bed with Luci trying to rest. The birth, jetlag, and emotional exhaustion of Dom, Letty and learning of her new niece had finally caught up to her. She felt like she'd run into a brick wall.

"Do you two need anything?" Brian asks, looking into her tired eyes.

"Nothing." Mia says groggily. "Just some sleep."

Brian walks over to her side of the bed and kisses her forehead.

"You know I'm in love you right?"

"Yeah, where is that coming from?" Mia asks. "Not that I'm complaining."

Brian sits on her side of the bed and reaches over and rubs the back of his hand along his daughter's cheek. Then he does the same to his wife.

"Too much shit in our lives is messed up because we and people around us had doubts about whether or not they were loved. I don't want you to ever doubt how much you're loved by me again."

Mia leans forward and kisses her husband. Then she locks him in a tight embrace. Savoring the moment and meaning behind his words to her. She agreed.

Things all around would have been so much easier if people would have been honest about their feelings from the start. Instead of trying to suppress them. Instead of putting them on the back burner for something bigger. For a noble cause or selfish bullshit. Things would have been much better.

"I want us all to be one big, disgustingly happy family. But at this point I'll settle for separate but content. I just need you and Luci and everyone else alive somewhere on this planet."

"We'll work it out," Brian promises his wife. "Lie down. You're doing too much."

Mia lies back down and is asleep within seconds. Brian leans over and kisses her again. He watches his family sleeping and peaceful and knows how lucky he is to have them both.

He wasn't going to let the chaos around him mess up his own happiness.

* * *

><p>Dom lies in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling, completely immersed in his thoughts. How could he have argued with Letty? Hadn't having her dead meant anything? Hadn't she already promised to be with him forever? Why was he fucking it up with her? With them?<p>

He had a daughter!

He wanted to make excuses for himself. He was shocked by her news and just blurted out whatever was in his head. He was on pain meds and not thinking clearly. Everything that had happened to him physically was taking a toll on his sanity.

All that was true and more. She made him crazy and insecure. Everything he 100% knew about her had all turned out to be untrue and that was scary as hell. He couldn't get inside her head and that made him act like an asshole.

It didn't matter how fucked up his head was right now he wasn't going to let his mistakes push her away again.

Dom reaches over and uses Han's cell to dial Letty's number again. She still didn't answer. So stubborn. Maybe everything he knew about her wasn't untrue. He had known she wouldn't answer. She'd just stay or go and that was that.

The pain from all his wounds had nothing on the ache he was feeling not knowing where they were. He needed her and he was letting shit get in the way again. No worse, he was putting shit in the way.

The door to his room opens and Letty stands in the doorway. He sits up abruptly. He hisses under his breath from the wounds in his back.

"Letty."

Dom wanted to break into a smile and jump out of this bed. However, he needed to hear what came next before he got his hopes up too high.

"I want to show you something," Letty starts, "but first I want to agree to no arguing."

"Okay," he nods.

Letty steps aside and ushers Ana into the room.

Dom's eyes lock on her and immediately start to drink in every inch of her. She looked like a doll. She had on a purple dress and hairclips on side of her hair. She looked perfect. He had never seen a more beautiful little girl.

His little girl.

As he sits staring at her, she walks right over to him and climbs on the bed. No hesitation and no fear.

"Tou look different than before." Ana says appraising him. (You look different than before.)

"You look different than in your pictures." Dom speaks choking on his words looking at her. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than your mother until you."

Letty smiles at his comment. She watches the scene between her daughter and her father and stands back to let them have their moment.

Dom opens his arms to Ana and she crawls in and gives him a tight hug. When she pulls back to look at Dom, he is wearing a humongous smile. He looks back and forth between her and Letty and finally down on Ana.

"This is crazy Letty. She looks exactly like you with my mouth and nose."

Letty nods and smiles her agreement, as he places a kiss on the bridge of Ana's tiny nose. He had instantly bonded with his daughter. It was emotional for her to watch.

"I never had a Daddy before!" Antonia can't contain her excitement.

"I've never had a daughter before. You're perfect."

"I am! I hear about it eweryday from _**eweryone**_." (I am! I hear about it everyday from _**everyone**_.)

Dom laughs a deep and booming laugh at his daughter. He loved the innocence in her words and the confidence behind them.

"You haven't seen the worst of it." Letty warns. "She is quite the entitled little thing."

Letty walks over to them and joins them on the bed.

Dom pulls Ana into another hug and kisses her cheeks. "You're so big Ana."

He can't help touching her and looking her over. Memorizing every moment of this meeting.

"Tou're big too. I like you better without all the 'chines on tou." (You're big too. I like you better without all the machines on you.)

He leans over her and pulls Letty into a deep kiss, squashing Ana between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," he says into her mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't care about anything else but this."

Letty lets out a sigh. "This is what you should have said when I first told you."

Dom laughs at Letty mimicking his own words back him. He pulls back and kisses Ana again.

"Tell me everything about you. I want to know everything."

"I will, but it's a lot."

Dom laughs and listens intently to his daughter's words.

"I tell you evewething. I like purple best. I'm two and one half, I had a party to celebrate. My favwit doll is Lily." She's ticking things off on her fingers. "My birfday Decembrer 29. I have lots and lots of toys. Oh, and I'm perfect, but tou knew that part." (I'll tell you everything. I like purple best. I'm 2 ½. I had a party to celebrate. My favorite doll is Lily. My birthday is December 29th. I have lots and lots of toys. Oh, and I'm perfect, but you knew that part.)

Dom's eyes don't leave her as she fills him in on her world life.

* * *

><p>Nola and Han walk outside to let the family have time alone together since Mia and Brian have gone back to their hotel room. They take a stroll around the perimeter of the building talking, catching up and getting to know each other.<p>

"So last night?" Nola asks. "Sorry I couldn't get away. I had a debrief with Jamie's asshole of a boss."

"Yeah, I told her everything. I ended it with her." Han confirms. "You know this is completely crazy right?"

Han's face is calm and unreadable as he stops walking.

Nola smiles at him and steps a little closer to him. "Yes, it is. You having second thoughts?"

Han presses him lips against hers and pulls her body all the way against his.

"Not at all. I meant everything I said to you. I'm just thinking logistics. Where we're going to live?"

Han and Nola resume their walk.

"Wherever Ana and Letty are."

"Are we living together or dating?"

"Together. In an enormous house. Why waste the time dating?"

"Are we getting married?"

"I don't believe in marriage, but for a really big ring I'll compromise my principles."

"Yes, I've seen how willing to compromise your principles you are when there is something really big in front of you."

Nola breaks into a grin.

"What's more expensive the ring or the house?"

"The house, but not much more."

Han smiles at her. "I want the marriage."

"I want the ring."

"Kids or no kids?"

"I don't think I can have kids. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Nope, I want you. Nothing's a deal breaker. One last question."

Nola beams with anticipation.

"I know you stole like billions dollars from your husband's accounts. Do I have to sign a pre-nup?"

"Just a billion and half is Letty's. But I'll multiply that in a few years, I'm good with, well everything. And no, you don't have to sign a pre-nup."

* * *

><p>Hours later inside the hospital Ana is sleeping tucked over Dom's arm in his hospital bed. He sits looking at her and rubbing her back. Letty is in the chair next to them watching her daughter slumber.<p>

"Letty, I want you to come home with me." Dom says firmly. "I can't live with you away from me again."

He reaches his hand out to her. Letty takes it and runs her thumb back and forth across his knuckles. Immediately there is a spark between them.

"We don't have to stay in hiding. You don't have any charges against you anymore. I have the paperwork in my hotel room. All outstanding warrants have been dropped."

Dom exhales his relief. "Thank you. Okay, let's let Mia decide where we go next. She's given up a lot because of us. But wherever it is, I want you there with me."

"I want to be there with you too. But in peace. I don't want you looking at her blaming me for you missing out on her being a baby. You walked out and I ran away. We both messed this up. I can't live with you if we're going to be spending everyday trying to compete for who can accuse the other the most."

Dom nods his head and squeezes her hand in his. He looks over and kisses his daughter again.

"Let's just consider me getting shot as a reset button."

Letty gets up and crawls against his other side.

"She is a force. She can even fix us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope if you celebrate any holidays at this time of year they were good to you. Thanks for reading. **


	18. Loose Ends

**Chapter 18 – Loose Ends **

Letty had gotten up and taken Ana for an early breakfast outside the hospital. Dom was awaiting their return and also waiting to be free of his hospital bed. Lying around just wasn't like him even if he was sick. Being shot three times was technically a little more than sick but still.

He was wrapped up in thoughts of what came next for him and his family. Family!

When Han's phone rang, Dom reached for it and answered out of habit not remembering that it wasn't actually his.

"Yeah?"

"Dom!" Elena's voice crashes him out of his thoughts and back into the moment.

"Lena. Hey."

This was the very definition of an awkward moment. He hadn't spoken to her at all since they had gone to bed together as a couple last week.

"You're awake? How are you? What's going on?"

Elena's onslaught of questions takes him completely by surprise. He hadn't realized how out of touch with everyone he had truly been. He felt guilty for making her worry and leaving her in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How's everything there? Mia told me that everyone was coming to the island."

Elena sucks her teeth and Dom can hear the eye roll in her voice. "So I guess no one told you. I'm in Germany. I flew over here as soon as I heard you were hurt."

Dom sits up in bed. He was surprised that no one had informed him.

"What? No. No one told me that."

"I want to see you! I want to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine. If you're in Germany, come by. I guess we should talk anyway." Dom's voice trails off thinking about making sure Elena is taking care of. About introducing her to Letty. Telling her about Ana.

Would Letty even want to meet her? Had they already met? Did she know about Ana already?

He needed a crash course in what the hell had happened while he was taking his extended nap. He'd talk to Han before Elena got here for some updates.

"I can't come there. I've been banned by your wife's guard dog!"

Dom laughs at the accurate description of Letty's new best friend.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it. Come by now."

Dom and Elena hang up. He dials Letty's cell. He knew she was nearby and could have this taken care of.

"Hey Letty."

"Hey. Is everything okay?" There is still a panic in her voice. He liked her worrying over him. It was proof that she gave a damn. Something he thought was over for him.

Dom considers Letty's reaction to his next words.

"Elena called."

Letty remains silent and allows him to continue. She wouldn't give away her feelings that easily.

"She was calling Han, but I still have his phone." Dom explains. "She said she wasn't allowed to come here?"

"I said until you were awake. She was annoying me. Since you're awake, I'll have Nola take care of it."

"I need to talk to her Letty."

"I'm fine with it. I'll just skip the fun if you don't mind. Seeing her reminds me that you left for my protection but magically made it work with her. Not something you want me reminded of."

"Fair enough. It won't be long." Dom assures Letty. "I love you."

"I know you do."

When Letty hangs up the phone she looks up to see Mia walking over to her for breakfast with baby Luci in her arms. Letty stands and helps her with her bag.

"Good morning, Aunt Mia!" Ana says happily.

"Hi Ana." Mia says drowsily. "I was surprised you called so early to meet."

"Antonia Lucia is a morning person," Letty says, stroking Ana's black hair.

Mia's eyes go wide and she chuckles. "Your daughter? Wow!"

"Dom's daughter," she corrects.

Letty, Mia and Ana order their food and Mia hands Luci over to Letty. She leans forward on her hand and relaxes. She was still very tired and knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hey Luce! You and your cousin were named for the same person."

Letty leans over and lets Ana look at the baby. Ana leans over and kisses Lucy on the cheek.

"I know all about babies auntie."

"Do you? Maybe your mommy will give you one one day!"

Ana's face lights up and she bounces in her chair.

"Will you Mommy?"

"Thanks Mia."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Nola knocks on Dom's hospital room door and doesn't get an answer. She gently pushes the door open and finds the bed and the room completely empty. She frowns knowing his leaving was his own doing. The doctors did want him up and around yet.<p>

When she turns around she is face to face with a nurse coming into the room with fresh sheets.

"Herr Toretto?"

"He insisted on getting up today." Nola had forgotten she requested all support staff for Dominic be English speaking. "We got him a wheelchair and he left for awhile. I told him the fifth floor was the best view. I think that's where he went."

Nola brushes past her with no further acknowledgement. She heads to the elevators and down to the fifth floor. Once there, she sees Dom straight ahead looking out onto the courtyard. She walks over to him.

"I told the security to allow Elena back into the building. They'll let you know when she arrives."

Dom turns his chair around and looks up at her, trying to figure her out.

"My daughter reminds me of you. She's you without all of the rudeness and pretention."

He just didn't like this chick and her superior attitude.

"Thank you. I've done a great job at raising her," Nola says with a shrug.

"Just know I'm good at breaking bad habits."

Dom's reply is just as casual.

Nola fights a smile and turns to walk away from him.

"Since you like to talk so much, tell me about Letty." Dom says before she gets too far.

Nola turns back to him and now she's trying to figure him out.

"Tell you what about her?"

"What she was like while she was gone?"

Nola considers not answering. In the end, she thinks of Letty's best interest.

"She was moody and cold. She didn't trust anyone or let anyone in. She finally gave in to me when she was sleep deprived from having a screaming three month old."

Dom grimaces at the thought of Letty struggling to care for their daughter alone. It was hard not to feel guilty. Nola reads it in his face.

"That time period doesn't matter. Don't let it eat at you. I've never seen Letty happier about anything not directly related to Ana, then she is right now with you alive and doing well. She loves you."

Nola folds her arms and wonders if she should continue.

"She loves you, but I'm not too convinced of your feelings for her. You hurt her really badly and I saw the aftermath of that. I don't trust you not to hurt her again. However, I'll support her decision to be with you because for now it's what she wants. If that changes, I'll use everything I have to make sure you never see her or Ana again."

"Nothing, not even 'everything you have' will keep me away from Letty and Ana again. I don't like you, but I'm glad you're looking out for her."

"I don't like you either but, for now, I'm glad she has you back. We will see how long it lasts."

Nola turns and heads back to the elevator.

"I can take of them now. You can retire." Dom says to her back causing her to turn around and smile.

"Maybe I like you a little, Toretto."

Dom laughs.

"A very little," he answers.

* * *

><p>Dom had been told that Elena was in his room waiting to see him. He wheels himself back to his floor and finds her sitting on his bed. She jumps to her feet when he enters the room. She looks nervous and upset.<p>

"Dom! Oh my God! Dom!"

She runs over to him and gives him a hug but is afraid of hurting him. Dom hugs her back.

"You didn't have to come all the way to Germany," he says, feeling guilty.

"I had to make sure you were okay and being taken care of."

Elena pulls up a seat in front of him in his wheelchair. Once she's seated, Dom notices at the bruise on Elena's cheek.

"Letty?" He questions with an eyebrow raised.

Elena's hand immediately covers the scar and she rubs it unconsciously.

"It's no big deal. It was an emotional time. I said some things I shouldn't have."

Dom wants to know more, but lets it go. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to press anything.

Elena sits back in the chair and he rolls closer to her. He reaches out and takes one of her hands in his.

"I don't know what to say Lena. I never expected anything like this to happen. I'm so happy she's back and alive. And with my daughter."

Elena looks at him and tears up a little.

"I'm happy for you too Dom. All of you. I can't believe you have a daughter. It's such a great time for you. It just hurts like hell. I wouldn't have done one thing differently if my husband were alive."

"You've always understood." Dom rubs his face with his free hand. "You have never made me choose between her and you. Even when she was a ghost."

"I would have always lost. Even to her memory. She's part of you. I just needed to be here, to see you. To make sure you were alright. I care about you and you being shot was scary as hell for me. I couldn't stay on the island and wait to hear…"

"You know I care about you too." Dom cuts her off as he sees her becoming more upset. "What are you going to do now? I mean, you can stay at the house."

Elena shakes her head. "No, I couldn't. You can keep it. Gisele is going to go back with me to help me pack. She's anxious to get away from Han."

He needed to talk to his friend about his taste, or lack thereof, in women. Gisele for Nola?

"What do you need? I'm going to take care of you. You left your life to be with me. I'm not going to let you walk away with nothing."

"I wasn't really living in Rio, so it's okay."

Elena stands up leans down and kisses the top of Dominic's head and gives him a crushing hug. She is completely unconcerned about his injuries this time.

"I'll let you know where I am. I have to go."

Before Dom can say anything she's out the door and gone. Leaving only the moisture from her eyes on his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oops! It's 2012 and I didn't get it up! I hope you all forgive me!  
><strong>


	19. Home at Last

**Chapter 19 – Home at Last **

The next morning Letty arrives at the hospital early. Dom had convinced her to go to the hotel and sleep with Ana. She walks into Dom's hospital room and finds him in his chair talking to Mia. He looks up at Letty and a smile crosses his whole face.

He pats his lap as she walks over to him. Encouraging her to take a seat on his lap.

"You've never taken me for a ride in a wheel chair." Letty jokes. "Is it an import?"

Dom pulls her into his lap and kisses her on the cheek. He resists the urge to spin around like a big kid.

"Mia says she wants to stay on the island. You cool with that?"

"Yes. We're going to have to find a place to live quickly though, Ana has a lot of stuff."

"You guys can stay at my place until you find somewhere." Mia volunteers, loving the thought of her entire family under one roof.

"Mia you have the baby. I'd like to reiterate that Ana has a lot of stuff. Like including two horses."

Mia shakes her head and makes a face in disgust. "Well, the horses can't stay. But I insist. I'll help you take care of my big baby of a brother and you can help me take care of Luci, since I've never had a baby before."

Letty looks back and forth between Mia and Dom.

"Okay," she agrees. "But we're going to be looking the whole time we're there. You need that time for you Luci and Brian."

She doesn't utter her silent realization that she had missed that time with Dom and Ana.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later Dom and Letty are in their new house. They had found the perfect house after only a few days to searching. Letty was in love with the openness, the view and the simplicity of the beautiful house. Dom love the size, the land and the privacy it offered. Ana loved the pool and her new room. It was perfect.<p>

Dom and Letty were in their kitchen maneuvering around boxes piled everywhere. Trying to get things unpacked so it would feel more like home.

Dom lifts boxes off the counter onto the floor.

"Hey!" Letty scolds from across the counter. "No lifting. You should be in a bed somewhere!"

"I would be if you would stop getting out of it with me."

He walks over to her and wraps her in his arms. He stands hugging his wife and savoring the thought of a home and a life together. He looks down on her and places a light kiss on her lips.

"If you lift me up, I'm going to kick your ass."

The couple is interrupted when Nola and Han walk into the kitchen with Jamie right behind them.

"I found this guy outside and let him in," Nola says.

"Who let you in?" Dom says turning to her.

"I have a key." Nola shrugs.

"You gave her a key?" Dom asks turning to Letty.

Letty smiles and turns to Jamie. "Thanks so much for this Jamie."

Jamie hands Letty some files. She walks over to the counter and starts looking them over.

"Don't read it, just sign it." Dom says. "You shouldn't even need this. It's damn shame my baby is walking around without my last name."

Nola rolls her eyes and Han puts his arm around her and whispers something in her ear that no one else hears.

Letty signs in the designated places and slides the papers to Dom to sign. Dom leans forward and signs the paperwork and then gives Letty an annoyed look. She laughs under her breath.

Dom lifts the top paper and taps the one underneath it. She leans forward to sign that one also.

"Thanks Jamie. I know this isn't your job." Letty says without looking at Dom.

"It's the least I can do for the promotion and the raise you got me. I still wish you two would reconsider working for my new unit."

"I'll pass," Letty says. "Agent Ortiz is retired."

Dom scoffs at her. "Ortiz. You just signed that away."

"I'll do tech work for you if you need me." Nola agrees. "But I'm too rich and too busy to be working for the government."

Jamie turns around to her and Han. "I forgot that congratulations were in order Mrs. Lue."

"Oh no, it's still McKnight. But thank you." Nola says to Jamie.

"Nola Lue?" Han makes a face causing her to laugh.

"Letty, we just came over to say goodbye before we go. Is Ana here?"

"No, she's over at Mia's."

"We can stop by there before we leave," Han says before she can ask.

"Alright, we're going over there. See you girl. Call me when you take the test no matter when you take it."

"Of course. Have fun empress."

"Will do. I don't go on my honeymoon everyday."

Dom looks at Han shakes his head, but smiles anyway.

"I can't believe you're married Han." Dom says, clasping hands with him. "Have a good time and congrats again."

"That's a vast improvement over 'don't ruin your life Han'." Nola jokes.

Dom smiles and Nola returns the gesture, they were growing on each other. Slowly.

Han just takes in the scene casually. "Bye Letty."

"Bye Han."

"I'll walk out with you and your husband Knight. I just came here to bring this to Letty and ask you a question."

Letty hands Jamie the papers back and avoids Dom's piercing gaze knowing he's not done with the conversation.

"Bye Toretto and Mrs. Toretto."

Jamie, Han and Nola walk out together leaving the couple alone.

Letty walks out of the kitchen and into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. She looks up at Dom as he joins her there.

She sighs before he even starts speaking.

"What the hell were you thinking Letty? You didn't put my name on the birth certificate? You didn't give her my last name? Okay, I'll give you not changing your name."

"Oh you'll _**give**_ me that." Letty scoffs. "Since we were married two weeks, that's very generous of you."

"But Ana!" He ignores her words. "She's my daughter!"

"Well we both have your last name now. Just let it go."

Dom shakes his head at her.

"Look, if you had for some reason found out that there were a birth certificate out in the world with your name and my name on it you would have known I wasn't dead."

"Is this new baby going to have my last name?"

"It's not good to get so upset with me Dom. It's bad for your health."

"You weren't worried about my health when you were defying doctor's orders and riding me like a damn horse the other night."

"You were literally on the verge of a nervous breakdown from the lack of sex. I was helping ease your recovery."

Dom grabs her by the legs and drags her onto his lap roughly. "There was nothing easy about that Letty."

She laughs and chews her gum harder.

"Shallow that now or choke on it later."

He leans down to kiss her on the lips.

"You are going to kill yourself. You're lifting shit, you won't lie down, you going for runs and you're barely out of a damn wheelchair. The doctors said eight weeks no sex, you made it two."

Dom moves her hair aside and starts to kiss her on the neck.

"You were rubbing against me like a cat after two weeks. Of course, I didn't make it past that."

Letty scoffs at his words.

"What? Who was in bed jabbing me in the back with their hard on talking about 'Letty I missed you. It's been three years.'"

Dom puts his hand down her pants and caresses the swollen flesh.

"You've been on top every time. I'm an innocent bystander."

"I took control and probably saved your damn life."

She gasps when he removes his fingers from her.

Dom pulls her shirt over her head and lays her back on the couch and starts to kiss her breasts. He reaches behind her and unfastens her bra, tossing it aside.

"Seriously Letty, don't think you can butter me up with sex." Dom manages to get out between tonguing her breasts. "I'm still mad at you for not naming my child after me."

"What can I do you big baby?"

"Take the test. Be pregnant and swear that you'll name our second born after me immediately."

"I swear."

"Cross your heart?" Dom kisses the skin over her heart.

"Cross my heart."

Letty starts to arch her body off the couch and press into him.

Dom kisses down to her stomach.

"Just like a damn cat."

"So what are you a scratching post?"

He kisses down to her stomach and lingers his kisses there.

"If you're not pregnant, I'm going to get you pregnant."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that."

Letty pushes him up into a sitting position. "But until you get the all clear, I'm going to take care of you. You can make it up to me later."

"Take care of me then Dr. Letty."

"Dr. Toretto."

"Damn right!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later they are sitting on the floor in the bathroom leaning against the tub waiting for the test results.<p>

Letty is tapping her feet anxiously. Dom looks over at her as she buries her face in her knees. As he's trying to think of what to say to her she starts to shake all over.

"Letty! What's wrong?" He says putting his arms around her and kissing her hair.

She moves her head back and forth in her lap and doesn't answer.

He knows she's thinking of sitting like this years ago.

"I promise you that everything I said to you is still going to be true. Months from now. Years from now. Nothing is ever taking me away from you again."

Letty slowly looks up at him. She's not crying, but she looks pained and upset.

"I know that Dom but this brings back a lot of memories for me. I mean, I felt just like this. Like we were perfect and I was really fucking wrong."

Letty pulls her knees closer to her and leans against the tub. She stares up at the ceiling trying to clear her thoughts.

"You weren't wrong. I was! I was the one who thought there was a life for either of us without each other. I'll never be that wrong again. I know what living without you is."

"I don't feel like we're perfect this time Dom. I know we are." Letty hugs her husband tightly and then breaks into a grin. "Dom what are we going to with a baby?"

"Feed it. Change it. Sing it. The usual." Dom repeats the words from the night that ruined their lives three years ago, knowing this time he'll get it right.

Letty looks at the clock and knows that time is up.

"I'm not scared Dom, I trust you. It was just bad memories. I'm ready to have your baby."

Letty gets up and checks the test and her face becomes hardened.

"It's negative."

Dom's face drops and he stands up to join her.

Letty breaks into a big smile and jumps into his arms. Wrapping all her limps around him tightly.

"Just kidding. I guess my Spanish was off."

Dom lights up like a Christmas tree and pulls Letty into a long kiss.

"You're an ass Letty."

"I learned from you."

"What now? Prenatal vitamins, massages, nine months of feet up and being waited on."

"The very first thing you need to do is, put me down and call right now and cancel the lawn mowers for tomorrow. Trust me. It's not something you want to witness and it's damn sure not something I want to experience or I'll change my mind about this whole pregnancy thing."

Dom studies her for a moment and then does as he's told resting her gently on her feet and walking into their bedroom to grab his cell to make the call.

When he's done he hands her the phone.

"Call Mia and Nola. Mia has been texting me all day and Han is probably getting no ass on his honeymoon because she's waiting for your call."

Dom lies back on the bed with his hands behind his head as Letty starts to dial.

"Whichever one you call second I'm going to tell them they are second best," he says loudly.

"You better not or I'll tell Brian you prefer Asians to blondes."

Dom points a finger at her.

"Don't play."

When Letty finishes her calls she turns to her husband wearing a smile and lies down beside him resting on his outstretched arm.

"I think if it's a boy when should name it Vincent after Vince." Letty says. "I wish I had seen him one last time."

Dom rakes him fingers through her hair and looks over at her.

"I like that. If it's a girl we can name her Vinessa or something." Dom says chuckling to himself at the name.

"You're crazy! Who would name their child Vinessa?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – One more chapter after this.  
><strong>


	20. Normalcy

**Chapter 20 – Normalcy **

Letty and Mia are at Letty's house sitting on her back deck talking. They are watching Dom and almost three year old Vinessa building her treehouse. Dom is holding the nails while Vinessa is pulverizing her father's fingers with the hammer. He's laughing at her actions.

"Oh my gosh! Letty she's going to break his finger." Mia says laughing, watching the scene.

"She has literally been asking for a treehouse nonstop for weeks. I told Dom to just order it and have it built, but after Ana's bed he would not listen. But I love watching them, so it works."

Letty is wearing a smile, watching her husband and daughter. It still amazed her that she and Dom had finally made all their craziness work and built a family and a home together.

"Aww, watching them makes me want to have another one," Mia admits. "Then I remember Liam isn't potty trained and I completely change my mind."

Vinessa runs over to Letty and climbs onto her lounge chair. Letty holds out her arms and Vinessa snuggles up with her.

"Mommy, I let Daddy help with my house."

"Did you? Are you going to let him come in with you?"

"He's too big."

Dom walks over to them rubbing his thumb and Letty smirks up at him.

"So carpentry?"

"Jesus was a carpenter Letty, that's important work."

"Did you just compare yourself to Jesus?" Mia asks, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Dom shrugs and bends over to kiss his wife and daughter.

"Taking a break big girl?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm tired."

Vinessa leans back against Letty's chest and Letty wraps her arms around her daughter more tightly.

"Someone is sleepy. That's the only time you remotely show interest in me." Letty teases. "I'm going to take her upstairs."

Dom smiles at the word 'upstairs'. Mia sees the look on his face and cringes.

"You two are sick. The fact that you don't have at least 20 kids means you should be the spokesperson for whatever birth control you're using."

Mia stands up from her lounge chair and grabs the glasses and plates she and Letty had been using.

"I'm going home."

Letty scoops Vinessa up and walks inside with Mia. She waits for Mia to put the dishes in the sink and turn back to her.

"See you girl."

"Bye." Mia turns to Vinessa who is nodding on Letty's shoulder and rubs her back. "See you later Vin."

"Bye my Mia."

Mia smiles at the cute possessiveness and then walks out of the house.

Letty carries her daughter to her room and she's asleep before they get there. She takes her out of her clothes and puts her to bed.

When she walks back into the hallway Dom is coming up the stairs.

"I hope you're tucking me in too."

Letty turns and walks away from him into their bedroom without a look or a word. Dom follows her in and closes the door and locks it behind him, having learned the hard way about not doing so.

"I think it's really sexy watching you be a Daddy," Letty says, watching him approach her from the door.

"I think it's really sexy hearing you say Daddy. It's a personal goal of mine to hear that again soon."

He looks at her with a smile on his face.

"The chances are pretty good."

Dom closes the rest of the distance between them and runs the tips of his fingers across her forehead and down her face. Then he runs them through her hair and pulls her mouth to his. He takes her lips into his and devours her mouth.

Letty moves her hands underneath his shirt and claws at his abs. Her hands move up and pull his beater off and she tosses it aside. She pulls her mouth to his chest and kisses the skin there. Moving to his nipples. She moves further down and works her tongue down his abdomen.

She takes her time licking and nipping at his sides and stomach while unbuckling his pants. Letty slides his pants down his legs and he steps out of them.

She looks up at him and smiles before taking him into her mouth. She sucks the tip of his penis before she takes him in her mouth in a slow motion pulling him to the back of her throat.

Letty adds hand strokes to the actions and moves up and down over him.

Dom pulls his hands through her hair and looks down at her completely enthralled in watching and feeling her motions. It looked as good as it felt. Almost as good.

When she speeds up her movements and clamps the inside of her cheeks over him he starts to feel his legs going rubbery as his orgasm becomes imminent. Letty continues her actions and Dom grips her hair tighter.

"Fuck!" He growls as she lets him go with a loud pop and pushes him towards his stomach and causes his come to release on his own body.

"Damn it Letty!"

"Not today." Letty stands up and kisses him and pushes her tongue into his mouth. "Go get yourself cleaned up."

Dom smiles his half smile at her smartass comment. He pulls the hem of her shirt until their bodies are pressing and uses it to wipe himself off.

"All clean."

He pulls the shirt over her head and tosses it the way of his disregarded clothes.

"I'm not doing laundry," Letty says seriously.

"That should have been in your mouth, it's your own fault."

Letty turns away from Dom and takes off her shoes and removes her pants. She reaches onto the dresser for a tie and pulls her hair into a ponytail on the top on her head.

Dom walks up behind her and unclasps her bra from behind. He rubs his hands across her shoulders and slides the straps aside.

Once the bra is gone, he reaches around and takes her breasts in his hands and massages them. He starts to place firm kisses from her shoulder up to her earlobe. He nips at it gently. He moves back to her neck and starts to suck the skin there.

Letty leans her head back onto him and sighs as his hands rub up and down her body.

He puts his hand down the front of her panties and pushes her butt back into his hardening penis. He runs his fingers around the outside of her opening. Letty bites down on her lip and grinds back into him as he manipulates her clit under his forefinger.

He takes his hand away and removes her panties.

Dom scoops her into his arms and carries her over to the bed and puts her down near the edge. He kisses his way up her body and stops at her lips.

He rubs himself at her opening feeling her juices running over him and drenching his fingers.

Letty's breaths become shallow from the anticipation and she starts to circle her hips rubbing herself against him.

Finally, he pushes into her and she starts to clench around him.

He hoists her leg up around him and thrusts in and out of her. He looks down at the enjoyment playing across her face and becomes more aroused for her and speeds up and deepens his movements.

"Dom," she breathes, as her legs shake and the shudders move through her body.

She reaches down and claws at the blankets underneath her.

Dom pulls out of her and flips her over onto her knees.

"I'll hold you up," he says locking an arm around her waist and kissing her back causing more shivers to run through her.

She rests her head and on her arms as Dom moves back inside and starts to rock in and out of her.

"What do you have down here a damn water fountain?" Dom says.

Letty starts to clench tightly around him, forcing his eyes shut. "Shit Letty."

"My exact words," Letty says panting as she starts to feel the pressure rising in her.

Dom speeds up his strokes and she throws her head back as she reaches her peak. He roughly thrusts into her a few more times joining her.

Letty's knees give out and she lies down flat on stomach and Dom lies flat against her. He kisses her back and moves off of her.

Letty looks over her arms at him.

"Damn, now I need a nap Dom."

He slaps her on the butt and smiles. "I'm wearing all my girls out today."

Dom sits up and slides her onto the pillows and tosses a blanket over her.

"You sleep, I'll shower."

* * *

><p>Letty wakes up from her nap and pulls on sweatpants and a tank top and heads downstairs.<p>

She looks up as the door opens in front of her.

Nola walks in with six year old Ana, three year old Luci and 5 year old Hanna, Han and Nola's adopted daughter.

"Hey girl." Nola says shocked to see her so close to the door.

"Mommy! We got tons of stuff."

"I see," Letty says eying the baggage in Nola's hands.

She leans down and kisses Ana on the cheek. "Hey babe. Hi Lucy. Hi Hanna."

"Hi aunt Letty!" They sing-song in unison.

"Let's go put my new clothes in my room." Ana says to the girls.

Nola hands over the shopping bags and the girls run off with them.

"You really need people to do this for you." Nola says following Letty out to the kitchen. "I mean a maid, a chef, something."

"I don't want strangers living in my house."

"You have plenty of space past to pool house to build maid's quarters."

Letty's shakes her head and doesn't respond to Nola's comment.

"How were they?"

"Perfect!" Nola answers. "I love taking those girls shopping!"

"Ana's closet is proof of that."

Letty walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a drink, offering Nola one.

"I'll be here to pick up Vinessa at ten tomorrow morning. She wants to go with Brian and me to buy Han a car for his birthday."

"She'll love that."

"More than I will. But Brian said it shouldn't take long. I'll keep her for the day though. Can Hanna spend the night here? Han is taking his sister to the airstrip, thank God, and I _**really**_ need the alone time. Now that I'm finally over my morning sickness."

Letty smiles at Nola. Han and Nola had adopted their daughter last year because she couldn't get pregnant. A year later, with no assistance, she was pregnant with twins.

"Yep. Get out. We have her."

"I'm going to go give her a kiss. See you later."

"Bye."

Letty walks outside where Dom is packing up the treehouse supplies for the day. It was getting cloudy out and he didn't want to leave everything exposed to a downpour.

"Hey you."

"Hey sleepy," Dom smiles at her as she approaches. "You okay or you need to rest some more?"

Letty goes over and hugs him. "Nope, I'm good. Nice and refreshed. Got all my needs met."

"Haha! Damn right you did!"

Letty looks up and kisses him. "I love you Toretto."

"You must. That's the only way you'd be crazy enough to stick with me through all the bullshit life has brought us."

"I'd do anything for you."

"You have and I know you'd do it all again."

* * *

><p><strong>It Is Finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – All done! Which version did you like better?**


End file.
